Stockholm Sydrome Стокгольмский синдром
by shutupmidnight
Summary: Based around WW2 not ment to have any kind of proper hard history but has things here and there, Prussia is moved into Russia's house where he slowly looses himself to the persona of Kaliningrad. Rated M for a reason. Russia x Prussia,
1. Chapter 1

M'kay hey guys I just want to say what happens here, so pretty much its after world war two, I don't mean for the history or any information to be correct im just using things here and there. Prussia starts to loose himself to the persona as Kaliningrad through the control of his captor russia. There might be a few chapters IONO but hey if you like RussiaxPrussia, with a tiny bit of Prussiaxaustria (but trust me that doesn't last for long.) you might enjoy this M for soon to be smut smut msut!  
>This starts as a POV of somebody telling the story then it goes into Gilberts POV.<p>

**Songs~**  
><strong>Situations<strong>  
><strong>Escape the Fate<strong>

* * *

><p>The meeting was as uneventful as ever, everybody was yelling. Germany was pleading in his new cold and commanding (okay maybe it wasn't new) manner with a scary looking Italian digging a knife into the table nonchalantly (even though he had surrendered the German and Italian just couldn't end their uh...Uhm...) and a frozen Prussian staring at the allies on the other side of the table in horror.<p>

"We're stripping Prussia's title as a nation whether you like it or not Germany." England yelled. Prussia shook his head and stood up.

"This has to be a fucking joke, you're not going to fucking kill me you tea sucking, American fucking asshole." He hissed at the Brit.

"Kill you why would we do that?" America said with the most serious tone he could manage (for once) "Oh you're just going to be, what's the word... abolished, like you'll be alive and kicking but you just won't have hold over a country apart for the east side of Germany if you get my drift? But your land just won't be just yours. And you'll be separated from your brother until deemed necessary"

The Prussians red eyes widened in disbelief.

"No fucking way, I'm FUCKING PRUSSIA! WHERE THE FUCK AM I MENT TO LIVE AFTER THE WAR? BECAUSE I DOUBT-" He looked desperately at his ex lover Austria who sat with a smirking Hungary embracing him. She knew that Gilbert still hurt from the break up and tried to rub it in as much as possible.

The allies fell silent apart from one.

"Vith me of course Gilbert."

Prussia turned his head to look at the massive Russian who was returning his glare with a longing stare.

"Fuck off I'm gonna live with you. I'll just stay with West you can't separate me from him." He turned his gaze at his younger brother for guidance.

"That'll be hard with a wall between us bruder, so no you're not. And I'm afraid I can't break my promises, you know I don't like being dishonest bruder" Germany said before half heartedly looking over at his (extremely slutty oh god Prussia had once upon a time wanted to fuck him but dude he's a slut) Italian companion.

"Così possiamo avere la casa a noi stessi?" Italy asked giggling slightly.

"Ja mein liebe." German smirked back, Italy leaned in mirroring Germany's expression.

"Making out at the table fabulous." America said throwing his burger at the pair.

"ORDER!" England screamed at the top of his lungs at the two nations.

Gilbert sunk into his chair shaking. He could feel the Russians stare pretty much burning into his face. His brother, younger brother at that just turned him away without a care in the world. Apart from the care that he had the urge to pash... ugh you get the point. He didn't take notice of the other countries planning his future. It was all his brothers' fault, if he wasn't so quick to please and be brainwashed by his insane and manipulative boss. He let the fucking war continue on, he became a Nazi sadist. It was his entire fucking fault.

"Fick dich bruder." Prussia muttered with venom dripping off every word. "Fick dich, fick dich, fick dich."

"Well it's settled Russia you now have control over East Germany." England set down his clipboard and looked at Prussia with an icy smile. "Enjoy your new home."

"No." He hissed.

"Don't make this hard for yourself Gilbert."

"I said no."

The allies looked at one another. They all nodded in a silent agreement. Well apart from Russia, he'd taken the opportunity to sneak up behind the ex Prussian.

"Come home vith me little vone. I've waited too long to have you." The Russian murmured in Gilbert's ear.

"Nein." Gilbert shook and unwanted tears streamed down his face. "The fuck..." Black dots played in front of his vision and he curled in on himself coughing like his life depended on it.

"Goodbye bruder see you around." His brother cruelly muttered after momentarily pulling away from North Italy.

"F-f-f-f-fick...d-d-dic-c..." Gilbert slurred while his eyes slid to the back of his head.

A nation with deep bluish purple eyes clutched a snow white bear and stared at horror at the unconscious nation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO EH?" He shouted at the surrounding countries. And naturally nobody heard him. "PRUSSIA WAKE UP!"

And naturally that was taken to the wind.

* * *

><p>A tall, happy Russian burst through the front door surprising a brunette Lithuanian and a small Latvian in mid-conversation.<p>

"Isn't it amazing? I finally got him! ~" Russia held a limp body clad in a blue uniform. The head slowly dropped to the side showing snow white features and an agape mouth.

"You got Prussia?" Lithuania asked with wide eyes. Russia nodded happily and cradled the albino closer to him.

"Everything vent as planned. Everything I hoped for came true, and he's going to break easier than all of you did, he's already in such a state of shock it vouldn't be hard to take advantage of my beloved snow bunny~"

He giggled and nuzzled Prussia's face with his nose. "Hmm I must get to vork on my plans before vakes up, it vould be an issue to start the ties if he vas still awake."

The Latvian and Lithuanian looked at each other before sprinting away from the unconscious Prussian and over excited Russian.

Knowing the consequences for what will become of Russia's longed, and forever loved prize.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the part of the story that starts at Gilbert's point of view and in some chapters it changes from first character to somebody telling the story hehe hope you enjoy the story

**Songs**~  
><strong>Heroin <strong>  
><strong>Velvet Underground.<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes cracked open slowly, my body ached and felt empty. Cold air ate away at any bared skin, unwanted and unpleasant, my clothes barely kept any of my heat in. As my body froze I became aware of my surroundings, and how where I was wasn't very familiar, the smell, the taste in the air, how my skin crawled. None of that gave indicators I was in a very friendly place.<p>

That's right.

I was in Russia.

Why else would I feel like my life was at stake?

"Ah finally you are awake." I shot up quickly as soon as I heard the much too close Russian accent. "Why do you look so angry Prussia?"

The voice from my childhood memories, the voice the belonged to a person I had hid and fought with when I was younger and had eerily told me that one day he would have me. Turning my head slowly I stared at Ivan with the most piercing fucking glare I could manage. I bet it was awesome and surpassed the glares the South Italian brother so kindly gave to everybody.

"Ah I guess I can't blame you for being resentful." Ivan ran a hand though this hair his lavender eyes never leaving my face. I quickly added a scowl in with the glare.

"Why am I here?" I growled rubbing my arms. The events from the meeting came at me like a storm and my shoulders slumped at the memory.

"Ah well... I had a deal with your brother that if he was to lose the war you belong to me. I have waited too long to finally get my hands on you." He gave one of those eerie but extremely happy smiles that made my blood run cold.

"Was? I mean what? You had a deal with mein bruder?" I gasped trying not to believe the fact my brother, my own little brother had made a deal with the devil to exchange me for what I didn't know but...

"Yes I did, and trust me I didn't care what I was giving up it means now I have had something I have longed for da? And I did promise that this would happen one day"

I stared at my shaking hands for a moment.

No fucking way...

"What do you mean when you say you're been wanting me Russia?" I said uncharacteristically timidly. The Russian silently straddled me on the bed (making my breathing even more shallow than what it was the asshole) and lifted my chin up attempting to get me to look at him.

"I mean what I just said. I have admired you for a long time Prussiya you should know that." I finally dragged my eyes up to look at him. My energy to actually care to keep my Prussian pride, had gone as soon as he broke the news my brother had deceived me. His eyes for one were kind but he still had that bat shit crazy smile on his face so that kind of killed whatever normal expression I thought he'd had. I scowled at him and jerked my head back.

"Don't touch me Russland."

The look in his eyes left and he looked sad. Oh god I started to feel bad for making him look like that. I had to dig deep to find something to keep me from apologising. How the fuck did that crazy fuck manage to do that...

"Leave me alone please Russland. I'm tired." Yeah also depressed, empty, grief stricken, and oh bloody fucking furious but hey that's just another awesome day in the awesome life of me.  
>Okay who the fuck was I gonna fool with that.<p>

He got up off my waist (I literally breathed in the raping cold air like it was the most amazing thing in the world) and made his way to the door.

"It's a pity you're acting this way, I thought we had gotten over our difference a long time ago. Just call for me when you need something and I will hear you and answer your wish." He said with his back to me. I rolled over when he left.

Why the fuck did he care what I wanted. The asshole was keeping me here against my will already. I wonder if that would count as a wish he would follow through with.

Ha! Probably not.

I stared into space for an hour or so before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Once again my eyes opened but the room was warmer and I wasn't on a rock solid bed. Nope it was soft, warm and covered in pillows. That was something I never expected to wake up to in Ivan's neck of the woods.<p>

"I'm worried about your health Prussiya you're so tired and pale." Ivan stood in the door way his face neutral and not menacing... yet.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case Russland." I said rolling over to face him.

"Dinner is almost ready. Do you want to come down stairs?"

Actually food was sounding pretty good at the moment. I looked at him and nodded weakly. I was lifted up before I could even have the chance to stand.

"W-What are you doing Russland?" I gasped as he carried me down the hallway.

"Taking you to dinner." He looked down at me with the most innocent expression I'd ever seen. My fuck for the second time I wondered how he managed to get an expression like that.

"Of course." I muttered staring down, gingerly wrapping my arms around his neck to stay up. He sighed happily. A shiver ran down my spine straight away.

He managed to get down to the dining room so swiftly, and quickly. The Baltic countries along with an equally insane but pretty sister Belarus all looked up from their quiet argument. I stared in absolute horror when I caught sight of Belarus holding a blade to the crying, small nation of Latvia's (a huge stoner and alcoholic by the way) neck, the other two simply ceased from trying to pry the mental (but like I said pretty) case off Latvia.

"Chto vy delaete sestra?" Ivan said with a fearful expression at his sister.

"Nie vaša sprava." She muttered glaring at the Latvian, when she looked at her brother her glare intensified beyond belief. "Who the fuck is he?"

"He's Prussiya, he'll be living vith us for a while." Russia said biting his lip. My god he was terrified of Natalia.

"So he's the one Latvia was talking about." She spat coming up to me pushing my head to the side with her blade, I tried to wriggle away from her which was a bit hard in the frozen Russian's grasp. She gave a quick tut under her breath and dug the knife into my cheek the tip only slightly breaking the first layer of skin.

"What's so damn special about him? He's not even a proper country anymore." She laughed pulling the knife away after blood slowly started to appear around the knifes point.

"If he's not a country anymore I wonder why he's still here in full immortal nation form Natalia." The Russian stepped back away from her after realizing that I was on the verge of breaking his arms to get away from her. "Anyway it's none of your business why he's so special to me."

"It's such a pity that you're so blind to the world brother, look at his face do you think he wants to be here?"

Russia looked down at my face and I quickly averted my gaze. He laughed after a moment.

"Does it matter? He's mine now, it's not like he can go anyvhere."

Those words really it home. It was true where was I meant to run to?

Well there was always...

No, Roderich wasn't an option anymore. He was with that Hungarian whore.

She scowled and stormed out of the room. Oh yeah I forgot to mention she really wanted to fuck and marry her brother. Damn it hurt to think she was in to inbreeding.

When I turned to look at the three Baltic nations there was nothing there to look at, they had all bolted when they had the chance.

"Where did they all go?" I muttered staring at the places where their bowls had been.

"They always leave when I start eating, but I'm happy to know I won't be eating by myself tonight." He laughed and placed me in a chair. Oh mein Gott his laugh scared me. So yeah I stared down in my plate at the familiar cuisine in front of me. Shashlyk, I was pro at making that shit.

Oh shut the fuck up! I lived on Russian food since the war alright?

Yeah and a thing of vodka on the side. I guess I couldn't expect much more from Ivan's household. Hell I doubt I could anywhere.

Though America had some good ass food, those fast food joints were sent from heaven seriously.

"You recognize it da?" Ivan asked with his lisp on the bottle of vodka.

"Ja." I dug my fork into the dish and chewed slowly looking at him chugging the fermented potato. "I made this a lot."

"Oh why?" The bottle sat empty on the table as soon as he put it down.

"I guess it grew on me when I tried it I don't know." I put the fork down and took a swing from the vodka. I also knew the Russians made some pretty good fucking cakes. I'd never admit it to him oh hell no, unless he had a few and let me munch on that shit.

"Interesting." He mumbled eating his own Shashlyk. "It's nice eating with you Prussiya, people don't usually want to go near me."

"Oh." I wasn't surprised, did he not get the point I actually did not want to be there. "Why don't they?"

"I don't know... It's saddening to know people are scared of me."

"As I would imagine." Chugging down the last of my vodka I stared at the table. Ah so this is what was destined for the rest of my too long life. I have to sit in this house with this mental case. How fucking amazing.

"What are you thinking about Prussiya?" The Russian stared down at me (oh yeah he stared down the tall fuck) with piercing purple eyes. Ugh I shivered for the millionth time that day under his presence.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said numbly getting up from the table.

"Do you want me to show you the way?" He asked.

"Nein, I'm sure I'll find my way." I glared at him slightly before making my way out of the dining room and attempt to not get lost in the depths of the giant mansion. Cold once again violated me with its bitchy ass clutches as I shuffled down hallway after hallway getting hopelessly lost. Seems my plan crashed and burned.

"Fick." I hissed looking around a dark hallway glaring at all the doors. A marble carving of a cherub taking a piss in a pot indicated the bathroom. Nice let's see how the plumbing was around here.

I had never felt more confused. There were cubicles instead of a single toilet. What the fuck?

I closed the door to the bathroom (I wasn't going to go into a cubicle I didn't need to shit myself as of yet surprisingly enough) and slid down the wall beside one of the basins. I lowered my head onto my knees and wrapped my arms tightly around my shins.

A few minutes later the door opened and a small nation sat next to me.

"Are you okay Pr-Gilbert?" a small voice asked shivering at my side.

"Ah what a surprise to see you here Latvia." I mumbled into my knees.

"That's a bit stupid to say." He said warmly. "Oh god excuse me I shouldn't speak like that Russia always gets angry when I talk to op-"

"Shhh its okay at least there's somebody sane that wants talks to me." I looked into his huge eyes. Ah such a young country, he shouldn't have such fear behind his gaze.  
>Nor should he have the slight hazy look you get when you drink just a little too much alcohol.<p>

"Enjoying the land of menace yet?" He said quietly.

"Totally kid, this is my buzz."

"Really? I was just joking."

"Ja I know that, so was I."

"Sorry I think it's getting to my head... Drink?" He pulled out four large bottles of vodka from under his red coat. I stared at them for a while. Getting shit faced did seem like a good idea.

"Why not?" I smiled and took two bottles away from him. He smiled back and took a long swing from his bottle.

"At the end of the month there's another meeting and Russia wants you to accompany him." Latvia mumbled.

"What day is it today?"

"It's officially eight days since you blacked out and got dragged on your ass over here."

"I've been out for eight days?" I asked drinking from one of the bottles. "So isn't that meeting like next week?"

"Yeah something like that I don't really care, all I care about is that I get to roam around another country for a while and get my hands on some more booze."He laughed looking at his bottle.

I stared at him for ages before sighing.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Fucked if I know but it's sure to go by quickly if you stick with me when I've got the goods." He leaned back and looked at me grinning. The whole look on his face was out of place for the Latvian.

"What goods?" I said screwing the lid back on my vodka. His smile widened and he dug around in his pockets.

"These pills are what keep me somewhat sane when I'm here. But oh god it's worth it even if you get a tad depressed after." He pulled out a bag of ecstasy and pushed a pill out and popped it in his mouth.

"I thought you just took pot?"

"Nah that's all the Netherlands and what's-his-face's, Ca-Cana-Oh fuck its, job." He shrugged and held out the bag. "Take one it's worth it in the end. And living at Russia's house you need anything to block out intimidatingness."

I cautiously stared at the pills in his hand and took two. Yanking my head back I thrust them into my throat and kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"How long does it take to kick in?" I mumbled.

"About 30 minutes. Drink more vodka and you'll forget all about it until the trip kick's in." His voice was slightly more bubbling and I couldn't feel his shaking. I couldn't tell if I liked the pussy version or this version more oh the usually terrified and pussy-like Baltic.

I took the bottle to my lips again and drank deeply.

"I promise to hang out with you if you promise to have this kind of shit on you daily."

"Of course I will. It's what I pretty much live off, that's why I love being the way we are, we can takae as much as we want, drink as much as we want and the effects are always like it's our first time trying them"

"Thank god for that." Really the whole thought of drugs having to keep me stable just depressed me but it was sort lived. I wouldn't be cast away in some cold land. Nope I would have a friend I can get drunk and high with daily. WOW!

Okay that still depressed me.

"So what happened with you in the dining room? Why was that mental bitch trying to commit murder?"

The small nation sighed. "Ah well I was just talking to her about shit and she had a go at me. Damn me and my super high big mouth."

I had to laugh at that. Fuck it if he wasn't acting himself I could pretend he was a fucked up version of Francis or Antonio.

God I was going to miss those guys.

"Hey Latvia, what's you human name?" I said rolling my eyes to give him a lazy side long look.

"Uh Raivis." He smiled when he looked back at me. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be calling you Latvia the whole time alright?" ten more minutes to go. My head already swam from the mixture of vodka and the ecstasy slowly taking effect. My teeth slowly started to clam together and grind. "It sounds too formal."

"Yeah I know what you mean Gilbert. It's so hard to get the other two to get hammered with me. They always go 'you're too young' and 'it's not good for you' blah, blah, blah." He huffed. "Just because I look like I'm like fifteen doesn't mean I am."

"You're talking about the book worm and the one that gets jumped by the blonde in the skirt whilst panting after Belarus right?" I had to try and think hard about what they were called.

"Oh you mean Estonia and Lithuania. Yeah them." Latvia laughed quietly. "How old are you Gilbert?"

"I dunno like hundreds of years old fucked if I can remember." five more minutes.

"No I mean your human age."

"Oh I'm twenty." I smirked with all my awesomeness.

"Lucky you can drink to your heart's content and walk into a bar all like HEY GIVE ME SOME-Uh what do they drink where you're from?"

"In Deutschland they drink beer, anybody German drinks it." I smiled. "Okay apart from Austria he's not the biggest fan of it all."

"So, just you and your brother?" He said.

"Pretty much."

"Damn, wait where was I. Oh yeah GIVE ME SOME FUCKING BEER!' and they'll be all like sure! I have to get mine fucking sent to me under Ivan's name." He sighed again and looked at me carefully. "Those drugs should kick in any second now."

"How do you know?"

"Because mine have." He laughed loudly.

Oh god he couldn't have been more correct.


	3. Chapter 3

Haha I guess this is where the real smut begins. I apologize for the fact this is the first time I have ever written sex scenes in my whole life so they may be a bit uh dull, stupid, whatever you call it.

And I swear to polish up all the chapters once I find time ^^

~goes hide in emo corner~ I'm a baaad writer I know.

**Songs  
><strong>

**Roxanne**  
><strong>The police<strong>

**Corrupt  
>Depeche Mode<br>**

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened but we ended up crawling out of the bathroom window and into the snow, it was freezing but that wasn't the least of my issues, jumping the wall was. But hey Latvia kept on sharing the ecstasy out and I had never felt any happier in my life...then we managed to get lost in Poland.<p>

"We should go to Austria's house!" I giggled leaning into the side of my tiny companion.

"Oh my god we should, but why?" He hiccuped.

"Because I have one last thing to say to that asshole." I stumbled slightly over nothing but hey when you're feeling like your flying who gives a fuck?

"Yeah we should that'd be *hick* fun." He followed after me as we trudged around the area.

"We'll cut through mein bruder's house then go to Austria through there. I don't give a fuck if that backstabbing, Italian fucking asshole see's me."

Kesese I lied, I cared a whole lot when I had to give Latvia a piggyback ride and sprint through the border into Austria.

It seemed mein bruder really doesn't want me in Germany at the moment. Or maybe that was some other random Aryan because he didn't really feel like a nation when he came near me (oh yeah we can tell each other apart) or maybe that was just the drugs.

But finally, FINALLY! We'd got through to where Austria lived with that bitch Hungary in _Vienna.__Yeah that was an interesting__ journey__. _

We'd stumbled into his property after having another couple of hits and laughed trying to shush each other. It just sounded like asdfghjk... or in other words a bunch of bullshit.

"Shhhasdfghjk" and then we'd laugh.

Anyway, (fuck this is taking forever) we had climbed in through a window and crept around the house. Until I found Austria's bedroom of course. Latvia had fucked off somewhere at some point.

And there Austria was.

Alone.

Ah it looked like Hungary had gone home to do work. What work? The bitch had nothing important to do.

So he sat on the edge of his bed getting changed completely unaware that I was perving through the cracks in the cupboard (don't ask how I got in there I don't remember at all). When he'd turned his back I'd awesomely darted out silently and helped him out of that silk top like so many glorious and awesome times before.

And naturally he screamed.

And naturally I silenced him with my lips.

And naturally he shut up and kissed me back.

Wait that's not natural but oh well it was awesome and I went with it.

He pulled back and stared at me his deep purple eyes tainted with lust. Ah how I missed that look.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" He asked huskily.

"I came to give you a proper goodbye Roderich." I replied back in the same manner, grinding my hips shallowly against his backside. "And I found it cruel how you didn't suggest taking me to live with you."

"Hungary would've never approved of it."

"Never stopped us before." I pushed him onto his bed and crawled on top of his torso planting kisses to his bare stomach.

"H-How did you get out? I never would have thought Russia would have allowed it."

"I snuck out with Latvia." I mumbled between kisses.

"Latvia?"

"Yeah he's the one that gave me the ecstasy."

"You're on ecstasy."

"Yes I am now shut up." I bit down on one of his hardening nipples, and toyed with the other one with my spare hands. I loved the way my ex lover squirmed under me, the way he panted under my touch. It was so nostalgic.

I slowly moved down to even slower pull down his pyjama bottoms.

"Gilbert?" he mumbled.

"Ja?"

"Hurry up. I'm desperate." His eyes clouded over with such an intense desire. It was such a rare look for the Austrian.

I laughed inwardly, desperate for me?

"How many years has it been since we've been like this hm?" My breath ghosted over his erection

"Too damn long, the secret make-out sessions weren't enough." He panted

"Thank god Hungary never found us. Making out behind her back with your ex, how loyal are you"

"Beeil dich und blas mir endlich einen." He begged.

I lowered my head down my tongue teasing the tip of his dick before deep throating him neatly. One hand was forever keeping his hips from bucking into my mouth. No fucking way was I going to gag while I was invading.

"G-G-Gilbe-ah!" His long fingers braided through my hair pushing me down more. I smirked and gave him my spare hand.

"You know the drill liebe." I murmured around his cock. Three fingers slid into his mouth, He sucked and licked my fingers till they dripped with saliva. As I took my fingers out he came, and oh god he came hard into my mouth. I swallowed without any spills and looked up at him.

"Been lonely hmm? Missed getting treated like a dirty whore?" I teased lightly. He could only glare down at me. "Ah so I was right mein liebe? I wonder what your dear Hungary would do if she caught us like this? It's more degrading than some tongue."

Another glare but a short whine erupted from his throat. I slipped the first digit into the puckered hole, swirling it around a wee bit before slipping another finger in to scissor the opening a bit wider, I also started my search for that sweet spot, as soon as my fingers brushed against it Austria's eyes widened behind his glasses and his back arched into my touch. I added one more finger to the mix to scissor it more and to get more gasps and moans as I poked that singular spot over and over again. Another whine, a desperate whine came from him when I took my fingers out.

"Please?" He hissed. I positioned my head at his entrance before pushing in. I leaned down and he gripped my shirt nuzzling his face into my neck crying out.

"M-move Gilbert, fuck me." He hissed biting my neck. I melted at his words and my self control snapped. I fucked him mercilessly, aiming from all directions till I found his prostate.

"OH GOD YES RIGHT THERE!" He moaned under me. I abused his prostate and pulled on the curl above his head making the shutters and moans increase. We came to a silent agreement on pace his hips grinding against mine and my body responding to any command or request came from his swollen lips.

"I'm about to..."

"Same here liebe..." I whispered huskily. He came first (again) his back arched in an impossible position and I buried myself to the hilt as his muscles tightened around my cock. The sensation became all too much and I came. The semen trickled down the insides of his thighs.

I pulled out and cuddled him.

"That's my proper goodbye Austria." I kissed the top of his head before blacking out.

* * *

><p>~a few minutes or hours how the fuck would I know, okay it was later.<p>

I woke up to yelling and my body being bounced on a Russian's shoulder with a very unconscious Latvia occupying the other one.

"Let me down." I groaned. Oh fuck I had one hell of a hangover.

"Yeshche net" He muttered. I thought heard a familiar voice yell in our direction.

"Austria?" I mumbled looking up. Nope nothing there, just my awesome imagination giving me visions. Again.

"Я не могу поверить Вы убежали." Russia gritted his teeth. "And for a whore."

"I speak Russian you know." I mumbled looking down trying not to scoff, that was stupid, pretty much every nation did...we understood each other perfectly. "And he's not a whore."

"Oh do you now"

"Ja, always have."

"By the way he is a whore he was fucking around with Hungary when he was with you. The rest of the world knows not to touch my property, your precious Austrian gets no special treatment." He put me on my feet and left Latvia flopped on his shoulder. Only now did I notice Latvia's wrists were crusted in dried blood. Looking closely it still oozed that red shit.

A little emo much. Yet my chest tightened at his pathetic state.

The cold ate away at my face along with the wind. Looking around I wondered how I could so stupidly miss the fact we were back in Russia.

"How did you find me?" I sighed.

"Hungary came home to find you two together, she called me and I came over. She also informed me that there vas an intoxicated, high, bleeding Latvian on the floor. what was he doing with you?" The Russian's eyes were colder than usual, anger and disgust dominated his stare.

My whole body froze under the look he was giving me as ice cold blood pulsed through my veins.

Estonia and Lithuania ran out to collect Latvia's passed out, dead looking body and dragged him inside leaving me and a very angered Russian all alone in the snow.

"He was going for a night around the town with me." I said staring down at the snow. Wow I never noticed dead birds were so fascinating.

"I noticed."

"Yeah it was pretty fun."

"I see, half of my vodka supply was missing."

"Oh i didn't think we'd drunk that much."

"You did."

I attempted to swallow down the lump that was forming in my throat, fear was not an emotion i was prone to have...until now.

"I'm afraid I may have to punish you greatly Prussiya for leaving without my permission." Russia said in a dead voice yet his childlike smile refused to vanish.

As the words sunk in I took a step back and then another and another until I spun around and sprinted clumsily for the shelter of the forest. I never stopped running even as I tripped over the shrubbery until I was sure I had lost him, breathing heavily I took refuge in a fallen hollowed tree trunk and wrapped my arms tightly around my quivering frame.

How could I've let myself fuck up so badly I pretty much asked for a hiding, and a hiding I was going to get.

Putting a hand over my mouth I listened for any signs of him coming and the sound of the breeze was the only thing I got.

Well...

That was until...

"Gilbert? I know you're out here and a stupid move it was if you ask me." Shit, shit, shit, shit. "I know these like the back of my hand."

I had to shove my fist in my mouth to hide the threatening sob that was trying to claw it's way out of my vocal cords. Footsteps came to a stop just behind the hide out, cutting off any air I listened in silence to the heavy breathing that was terrifyingly close. Time stood still as I waited for the moment he would just keep on walking. At an agonizingly slow pace the tall nation passed the trunk and made quiet progress in searching around the area. Praying he was gone I crawled out and sighed in relief when he wasn't in sight.

I barely had time to struggle when the cloth was pressed to my face.

* * *

><p>I came around hazily, my surroundings became more clearer...<p>

Unfortunately so did my sight, a very neutral figure sat right beside me swinging their legs.

"Déjà vu hm? Being on my bed after passing out."

"You...drugged...me."

"It would have been a hassle if you weren't." Russia sighed and spun a pair of cuffs around on his finger.

"Thank you for realizing that." I pushed up with my elbows glaring at him. "Now can I go back to my room?"

"No, not yet I still have to put you in your place."

"No you don't"

"Quiet frankly I do." He finally turned to face me, his jaw was tight and his lips were pressed into a thin line. But what pained me the most was his eyes, those deep purple eyes filled with anxiety were so intense it felt like they were reading my soul.

"Why?"

As if somebody flicked a switch, rage was back with him and he pushed me back down straddling my legs like he had the first time I'd woken up here. I yelped as I thrashed against him. Russia simply flipped me onto my stomach after raising his hips to do so and wrestled my arms behind my back, effectively securing them with the cuffs. I thrashed a bit more trying my hardest to fight against him.

"I will show you who you belong to. I will show you who is the only one to touch you the way you touched Austria." He whispered into my ear. Usually I was fine with bottoming but that was only on rare occasions and it sure as hell wasn't when I wasn't about to have my ass violated against my mother fucking will. "I will corrupt you till the point you will just as pleased as I will be."

He held me down my legs spread as he sat between them. I hid my face into the covers and cringed. Oh god, please don't hurt too much.

My suit disappeared in a matter of seconds. My body missed the Prussian blue outfit as soon as it was stripped away. The feeling of his cold calculating stare upon my body had me trembling, I felt like the look he directed at me was taking the life from my weakened hands.

"Your body is just as beautiful as I imagined." for a brief moment Russia looked awed as he ran his hands up my sides. "But I didn't have to imagine much."

Much too quickly without any preparation he entered me. I cried out and dug my face into the mattress to muffle my scream. Oh god, oh god, the pain. He was too big and fuck it hurt. It seems all the ecstasy had left my system already. He roughly thrust in and out of my ass not caring about being gentle. Oh no, this was a fuck all about control. His face nuzzled into my neck and he bit down hard into my neck drawing blood. I screamed again into the mattress on the verge of sobbing when his tongue licked up all of the blood growling when I tried to yank my head away. His other hand grabbed my hair to make me face the wall as he pounded me into the bed. Back began to ache at the impossible angle I was in to keep balanced. He pulled out and flipped me over noticing my waning strength. He folded my legs and attacked my behind again.

"Please stop." I begged tears streaming down my face. Ugh my pride was being stripped away by this violating Russian. He growled into my ear and 'aimed' in a different direction finally hitting that special spot. But I was too weak to try to hold back my moans now. I cried out unwillingly and ground my hips up against his. Even though I could feel blood trickling out slowly, and it felt like I was about to be ripped in two, I wanted more.

I bit my lip to stop myself from uttering his name. Instead I dug my nails into my back and continued to sob quietly even as pleasure coursed through my body.

"Say my name Prussiya." He panted. I squeezed my eyes close and shook my head.

"SAY IT!" He growled. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he hit my prostate again.

"R-Russia." I mumbled before continuing to gnaw on my lip.

"Louder."

"RUSSIA!" I cried arching my back off the bed.

"My name not my country"

I cracked open my eyes to glare at him my lips moving against my wishes.

"Ivan!" My moans growling in intensity black spots played in my vision. "OH GOD THERE, IVAN!"

I passed out in a pool of blood and ejaculation.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah shit I had to re-work this chapter because I accidentally uploaded the wrong one, please forgive me v.v it's a whole load different to the way it was originally I know but the original copy is seriously gone.

God dammit

**Le Music  
><strong>

**Running  
>Chase and Status<strong>

**We're in this together  
>Nine Inch Nails<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up back in my own bedroom, everything from last night rushed at me full force like a tidal wave the pain was almost unbearable the guilt even more so. Last night was stupid so undeniably stupid, I couldn't believe I had actually snuck out with Latvia, I couldn't believe I had got into bed with Austria again and now the fear of what the other nations would think hung over my head as well. Hungary would want my ass, Lithuania would hate me even more for so much as making contact with Latvia.<p>

And Russia.

He was already took out his anger so I guess I didn't need to worry about what he'd do.

Waking up fully I winced at the pain coming from my lower back.

But it wasn't just from my ass.

I sat up cursing in German as my fingers brushed over a bump in my mid-lower back just before my crack. Turning around in agonizing pain I stared down at the tattoo in the shape of a sunflower in shock.

He branded me.

With a fucking tattoo?

So obviously the forceful fuck wasn't enough.

Flopping back down I growled uselessly about my current predicament.

But there was more pain.

It wasn't situated anywhere near the back.

Was it hunger?

No i think hunger pains were meant to come from the stomach...

Was it the fact Gilbird had ditched?

Nah I barely noticed that.

Shit that was going to piss me off to no end, the feeling was like I was empty, I needed something and not that sinking kind of emptiness.

It was the yearning kind.

"Ah.. Gilbert?" A timid voice whispered from the doorway. Latvia stood in a plain white tee shirt with his wrists bandaged up. The way he shook was a complete change from the way he'd been yesterday, his eyes blood shot and his expression haunted.

"Ja?" I smiled weakly at the Latvian who scampered quickly to my side to set the tray down on my bedside table. He kept his gaze down the whole time as if he was avoiding making eye contact with me."Hey are you alright."

"I'm fine, this is the norm for me." He muttered looking up finally. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Last night, I don't regret it. I don't get to go out that much you know." He played with the hem of his shirt.

"Kid do you want to sit down or?"

"That would be nice." As he sat down I took the tray onto my lap and began to shove the food into my mouth eagerly, the pancaked looking things tasted heavenly and washing it down with water and a tray of painkillers made it even more so.

"You need to be careful." Raivis sighed crossing his legs and facing me.

"Why?" I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I have never seen him get so aggressive and possessive over anybody before, if we ever broke out he never looked like that, never even reacted like that. It's worrying to see him get so attached and not because of how it affects him but you. All of us have been talking about it and it's something you have to be extremely cautious about." Biting his lip he looked down again. "He's taken an extremely strong liking to you Gilbert"

"I guess so." I really had no idea on how to respond to that. I turned my attention back to his wrists.

"Why did you do it?" mumbling I reached out to gingerly touch the bandages.

"You'll understand why soon, you always need to find something to keep your mind off the bullshit that goes on here." The younger boy barely flinched when I turned them over to lightly press down on the actual area that had been cut. "But at least we all have each other, you, me, Estonia, Leit. It's all we've got."

"You make it sound so grim."

"It's because it's the reality." Forcing a smile Raivis held onto my hand. "But please don't go down the same road I have, it's really ugly."

"I promise kid." Grinning I squeezed his hand."But why are you making me promise such a thing?"

"Because it's horrible and to see somebody else end up relying on the things I do..." He bit his lip again and began to shake.

"Is there something you want to say?"

Raivis's dark eyes looked at me sadly when he nodded. "Gilbert you may not like what I'm about to say but let him break you, let him mold you into what he wants to you be, it'll save you from so much pain. Giving in is something I wish I had done earlier but I didn't and now look." He raised his free wrist. "Just let him be what he asked, what he wants of you is different to what he wanted of the rest of us. But just give in."

"I can't give in Raivis, it's not in my nature."

"Gilbert you can now, technically you are his O-."

"His O?"

"Ah forget it." He smiled sadly and squeezed my hand back. After a moment of a silence he stood up and gently took his hand out of mine.

"I have to go and help Estonia with some chores but I'll check in on you later you should rest"

"Sure thing."

"Oh I nearly forgot to tell you, uhm want's you to go to the conference with him next month if that's alright with you?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

He smiled amused"Not really."

"Well then it's fine by me, Danke by the way for staying with me."

"Tas bija mans prieks," The door closed with a click.

I kept a small smile on my face the whole time while finishing off my meal and another tray of painkillers not having to worry about if I over dosed or not because of the fact that well... I wasn't going to die now was I?

Well that's what I thought.

until I sensed death starting to stalk down the halls.

Death who had platinum blonde straight hair and the face of a creepy doll who ate people at night and was singing a song in Russian which proved my assumption of her being a creepy doll.

Yes in Russian.

Because of her undying love for her big brother.

That's right.

Belarus.

Shit looked like 'resting' wasn't going to be an option.

* * *

><p>I made quick haste hiding underneath my bed grabbing the closed blade possible, which unfortunately was a butter knife. What was even more unfortunate was the fact I had been screwed so hard last night that I felt like my legs were going to fall off and they were making a good deal protesting about that right now.<p>

"Oh Gilbert~" The crazy blonde began to sung as her light footsteps neared my unlocked door.

unlocked oh god why?

my ass WHY?

I forced my solider instincts to arise as I awaited the Belorussian's entrance.

"Gilbert don't be so stupid you know I can sense you just as well as you can me, I know you're in here." She gave a low giggled as she purposely clicked her heels slowly along the wood towards my bed. "My brother's little whore is hiding from me? What a surprise and they said you were made to be a fighter."

Growling I shot out from my hiding place and dug my knife into her leg before running like my pathetic life depended for it down the hallway. Behind me her shriek pierced my ear drums my speed increased as she began to limp towards me.

Ignoring the pain I got from the whole ordeal I ran harder around the second and third stories.

Until I when head first into a soft mound.

Now I think I forgot to mention Russia's older sister the Ukraine. Now she was a very lucky and unlucky woman for one she didn't have must money and had to have Russia pay for pretty much everything, but then she had these amazing tits like literally the god of them all THEY WERE HUGE! But with that came back problems, but due to the fact she was poor as fuck THEY WERE REAL!

So yes my friends that is what I had run into.

The Ukraine's huge boobs.

"Gilbert are you alright?" She gasped holding me at arms length.

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to get away from your psychopathic sister so if you'll excuse me" I tried to get out of her iron grip but failed miserably as she held tight. She stood quiet for a moment until she heard the death threats bouncing of the walls.

"God dammit Natalia." The tall woman furrowed her brow and took hold of my wrist. "Come with me I know where you can hide for now."

So I allowed myself to be pulled through the house which was pretty much a maze, the amount of corridors and rooms we went through was impossible to even want to remember. But in the end I found myself standing in a doorway beside the Ukraine staring into a a long hallway with no windows the massive black hole at the end of it was condemning.

"Go to the room at the very end of the hall, it's where Ivan usually retires to when something like this happens, but don't worry Natalia never comes down this end she doesn't even know it exists."

"Why?"

"Because this entrance is only from Ivan's wardrobe."We went through Ivan's wardrobe... How didn't I notice.

"But this is a whole different side of the house..."

"He got it walled off so he can have a safe place." Oh so that explained why there was fuck all windows~

I shock my head with a chuckle. "That sounds like him, thank you so much Ukraine."

"Don't thank me dear, I know how scary my sister is." She put her hand on my shoulder and lightly pushed me towards the darkness. "Go quickly."

I thanked her again and ran blindly for a door at the end of the hall.

Sounded like a riddle.

I ran my hand along the wall until i could go no further and felt around for the handle to the door. Slow it creaked open on squeaky hinges. The whole room was filled with old desks, broken bed frames, chairs, tables, and other broken pieces of other items. At the very back of the room a cracked window allowed the chilly breeze to play with the light fabric curtains.

Nope it wasn't creepy at all.

Either way it was well maintained there was no evidence of insect or animal life due to the lack of cobwebs and droppings. Scanning the area I grabbed a sheet that was near by and squeezed through a gap between a dresser and a desk to get under said desk.

Lying down I made a makeshift bed and began to feel the effects of the painkillers.

At that moment I decided it was a good time to take Latvia's advice and rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhm yeah ignore my addiction to writing things really inappropriate, but the story depends on what im listening to so yeah...  
>songs<br>**Kerli**~  
><strong>Hurt me<strong>  
><strong>and <strong>  
><strong>Death is in love with me<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting to sleep peacefully when the drugs had finally kicked in I woke up to the sound of somebody crying. I shuffled a wee bit to glance through a crack (putting my awesome ninja skills to action again) to see if I could get a look at the person crying.<p>

Russia sat in a corner of the room curled in a tight ball staring at the now super enforced door. He rocked backwards and forwards on his heels mumbling in Russian. Occasionally I could hear my name in there.

_Where is he? I'm so worried I hope Natalia hasn't hurt him in any way I don't want him to die. Oh god my sister is scary why doesn't anybody want to protect me from her?_

My head translated all the Russian and I listened more intently to the Russians words of fear.

"Russia..." I whispered my face fell at his sadness. My body froze at two things.

I think it was called sympathy I was feeling towards the intimating, frightening nation.

I just realised I'd spoken out loud and said nation had heard me.

He looked towards my desk and I ducked lower in my make shift bed trying to make myself as small as possible. I didn't want him to see me. Absentmindedly I reached up to clutch the iron cross around my neck.

"Prussia? Is that you?" His usually deep violet eyes were an extremely light colour and tears carved trailed into his cheeks. My god he looked so much like a child, with a hopeful look and a small hopeful smile.

Don't fall for it Gilbert, you know he's fucking crazy.

I heard as he got off the ground and shuffled over to me I threw the blanket over my head and shivered tracing my iron cross and praying to old Fritz that he'll help me.

Of course I should have known praying doesn't do anything for a country. Or ex-nation in my case.

"Why are you hiding Prussia?" He said pulling the chair out of the way. I could feel him looking at me another burning stare that chilled me to the bone. I shivered even more and clutched my cross closer till the corners dug into my palm when he sat down and pulled the cover away from my face. I whimpered and hunkered into my corner more.

Wait what? I fucking whimpered.

But it was an awesome whimper so shut up.

"Prussia? Why are you shaking so?" He reached to touch my head but I flinched back. Oh god please, I don't want him to touch me. His eyes widened at my reaction and his hand dropped.

"Why are you whimpering?" He murmured. I shook my head and tried to keep my puppy dog noises in the depths of my throat where they belonged.

"Why do you look at me with such terror?" He mumbled tears forming at the corner of his eyes again, the hopeful expression long gone.

"Why do you scare me so?" I whispered looking up at him. "I feel sad when I see you sad, but when you come near me, I'm terrified."

He looked at me and slowly cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you hurt me so much, yet when I want to hide you are desperate to find me." Another quiver shot down my spine and I dropped my gaze back to the floor. "It's always been that way, but why has it?"

"I don't know Prussia." He said sadly. "I know you've suffered, but please don't hide from me."

I stared at him and opened my mouth a few times before the words came out.

"I don't think I can anymore."

We sat in silence. I occasionally tried to find some way to put more distance between us or shivered against the cold and gloomy atmosphere.

I sighed and looked at him. His face was broken another shot of emotion hit my chest.

"I heard you want me to come with you for the meeting next week." I mumbled.

"Yes I do, who told you that?" He said looking up at me.

"Rai-Latvia, so why do you want me there?"

He smiled a sad smile his eyes boring into my blood red ones.

"I don't want to be alone da. I want you to come with me, I won't feel so scared or sad then. And also my sister seems to have taken a disliking you, I wouldn't want her to harm you."

"Why do you care what happens to me? I have nothing." I mumbled never breaking eye contact. "I am nothing."

"Because it's you, and you have everything, you are everything."

"I have no people, no land, nothing."

"And I have plenty to share. You still have a personality, your alive and well."

"Why do you want to share it with me?"

"Because I want you to stay alive for me."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it in surprise. I have to stay alive for him... why would I do something like that for him?

I slowly started to cry again and he circled his arms around me to drag me onto his lap. I clung desperately onto his jacket and buried my face into his scarf.

We sat like that behind the desk for a while, him hugging me to his chest while I cried for what I was worth clinging onto him.

Austria hadn't really cared when I came back for him I could see it, he just wanted a long desired fuck. Germany really didn't give a fuck and Hungary always hated me so I couldn't ask for much out of her. But for once somebody actual gave a fuck about what happened to me, and willingly took me under his wing.

And that's what scared me the most.

A nation I had always feared wanted me.

I barely jumped when his hands slid down my spine to cup my ass cheeks possessively with his large hands. Unfortunately once again my brain made no contact with my body so even as my brain shouted warnings at my too willing body it decided to take on a mind of its own and grind ever so slightly on the Russians hands.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you Gilbert." Russia whispered into my hair.

"So d-d-did I." I mumbled trying to keep my hips from grinding and that ever so slightly twitching erection that slowly responded with the rest of my un-cooperating body.

I felt the Russian smile into my hair as his hands slipped under the white shirt I was wearing and took advantage of the fact i wasn't wearing anything underneath loosely to palm my balls. I moaned slightly and once again tried to get my brain to make connections with my hips and vital regions.

"You reactions are rather cute Prussia." One hand crept back up to my ass to lightly drag a finger up the crack. "I think it would be better for you if I prepared you this time da?"

I nodded and unwillingly pulled my face away from his long scarf to open my mouth. I looked over his shoulder over to a cracked mirror, I gasped inwardly at my reflection, my silver hair was rocking the after sex look, my red eyes barely open, and love bites all down my neck. My grasp around the huge Russian was limp around his neck legs spread straddling his lap.

No wonder he was feeling me up.

I would be feeling myself up.

"Well are you going to give me your fingers or not?" I turned my gaze to him and glared at until he got the sign. The hand that was holding my balls disappeared to dance in front of my face.

"Open up again Prussia." His childlike smile came back until I took his fingers in my mouth, only three though licking and sucking on them like a lollipop until they were slick and coated in my saliva. I looked at him surprised at what I got. His eyes had misted over and his breath came in quick pants. My god he got turned on by me doing that? The thing jabbing into my thigh supported my theory.

His hand went under my shirt again,tracing slowly around the puckered entrance before entering to 'lube it up'. Three fingers in one go, no taking it slow... again.

But it was slower so I can't complain.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out in pain, I slowly waited for the moment he would brush up against...

"Oh mein Gott, Ivan!" I moaned against his fingers trying to get the digits back to that spot. My eyes opened unbelievable wide when the pleasure struck me.

He smiled and fingered up my ass for a little while longer before taking them out. I moaned in disappointment as I lost the fingers. But soon after, they were replaced by something much larger.

"Make it rough again Ivan." My masochist side kicked in.

"Are you sure Prussia?"

"Ja, and don't call me that."

"What do I call you?"

"Gilbert, now hurry up and take me." I took off his scarf and bit into his neck as he pushed in filling me right up.

"Hmm you still feel so nice." The Russian hissed happily.

"Oh ja?" I panted clinging onto him. "Move, please Ivan?"

"Beg more." He said biting the inside of my ear.

"I beg you Ivan please."

"More."

I growled and glared at him before striking out the most seductive look I could manage. I cocked my head to the side a small smirk plastered there, eyes still half lidded, body arched above him.

"Please Mr Russland, fuck me, brand me, you must be hungry for more seeing as I didn't responded very well last night, please Mr Russland I would be extremely grateful." My voice came out husky and innocent.

Don't ask, just don't fucking ask.

I could almost audibly hear his mental barrier snap. He grabbed my hips and dominated me. My cries could probably be heard throughout the whole mansion (damn it means his sister would know what we're doing). His thrusts forever reached the spot that made my lustful moans grow.

"IVAN FASTER, GO FUCKING HARDER!" My nails dug into his back and my back was poised in what would be a usually painful position but all it did was aid him to getting more in me.

"G-G-Gilbert." He panted responding to my request. We managed a fucking amazing rhythm, my hips bucked against his every time he pushed up. One of my hands snaked down to my pants to give my neglected hard on some attention. All the while I couldn't help the burning acidic feeling of hatred towards the Russian and myself. I lost any focus I had on the sickening swirl in my stomach as glorious pleasure shot through my spine again. I came first my vision turned to a hazy white before I let out a silent lusty scream that scraped through my airways, painting the space between us, while my ring of muscles tightened he came soon after. Yeah I was filled to the brim, tiny rivers of ejaculation seeped down my quivering thighs.

I collapsed onto his chest, his dick still slightly rubbing against pleasure central. After a few minutes of trying to catch our breath he pulled out and lay me down on the ground. His large muscle form hung over me, when he grabbed pieces of cloth to clean cum off the both of us.

"That was nicer than last night, wasn't it Gilbert?" He whispered lying down next to me and draping a blanket over us before cuddling into my side. I mumbled something in response. I was about to close my eyes when I felt something get ripped off my neck.

I looked up alarmed at the Russian feeling my neck. Dangling in his hand above his head was my iron cross. He glared at it for a moment before pocketing it.

"Can I have that back?" I mumbled, too tired to actually attempt to snatch it back, but I'm really not in the mood for a broken arm.

"Gilbert you're not who you were. That cross should hold no importance to you now that we're pretty much one. That tattoo should have made that clear to you da." He stretched one heavy arm along my chest dragging me closer and turning me slightly to look into melting amethyst. A soft smile played on his lips when he looked down at me and a hand slipped down to my lower back to where the tattoo was imprinted.

"Your right." I muttered never breaking the eye contact, I didn't want to, his eyes were hypnotic. Just the same as his words and actions. It hurt to try and tear my eyes away from his willingly.

Ah the beautiful wonders of Stockholm syndrome. Fuck you Sweden.

"Gilbert we should rest before we have to face my sister, again." He pulled me closer once again to cling onto his wide chest. No he wasn't fat, just really heavily built. It was fucking amazing how much muscle could be packed on one per-nation. I willingly nuzzled my head over his heart and gingerly took his huge hands in mine.

"I don't want to wake up alone, so wake me up when it's time to go." I mumbled into his coat briefly I reached up to caress his face and trailed my touch down to his neck where rough scars grazed my finger tips. "What happened to your neck?"

"Ssssh. Rest." He sighed dipping his head into my silvery hair and squeezed my hands. Before I drifted off he whispered happy words into my locks.

"I'm happy you're finally coming to love me too."

Once again, I thought he was correct. After fighting with whatever part of my conscious self that told me I was falling for him. I at last slipped into sleep.

And I felt the safest I had since the start of the war.

And I barely felt the odd sensation of the hole in me opening more and letting something out.

I barely noticed how I melted into the sound of Ivan's heart.

And how I clenched my hands tight against his chest to keep myself there in safety.

* * *

><p>~hmm fuck the time right now.<p>

I woke up with an eerie voice softly whispering dirty things in Russian into my ear. I woke up eyes opening ever so slowly to have my wandering gaze lie upon Ivan fast asleep his face had the image of an innocent child though the words that came out of his mouth proved otherwise.

_Hmm that's right Gilbert, that dress looks adorable on you my little maid, chains? You're in an interesting mood tonight. Here let me give you a new, better lolly pop hm?_

I shuddered ever so slightly at the sentence. My fuck he was dreaming about me. He must have felt the vibrations, but obviously his half asleep and horny as fuck state of mind gave him the impression of something else as be began to grin against my leg.

That explains why my leg felt numb. He had it trapped between his legs.

I tried to pull it out from his crushing weight, maybe being built the way he was had its down points, like if he was sleeping with a human they'd most likely be dead by now. Instead of letting my legs go the rest of his body wound around mine. Hey but at least he wasn't dry humping me unconsciously.

"No don't leave yet Prussiya, its cold." He whined.

"Don't you like the cold?" I muttered back painfully. He shook his head in response. "Can you at least release my leg?"

He shifted slightly so I could wriggle my leg out but he re-intertwined our legs in a less painful manner.

"Give us a few more minutes, I think we have slept through most of the day da." He looked over my shoulder to glance at his wrist watch briefly.

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty, it seems we've missed dinner." He simply clutched me closer. "Is there anything you want made for dinner?"

"Hmm." I winced slightly, fuck my ass better get used to having big attention soon. "I can cook something if you want Ivan."

He smiled happily and nodded. "That would be nice Gilbert."

"Do you have beef?" I mumbled thoughtfully.

"I have lots in the kitchen, you can make anything you want."

I shifted away to stand up.

"Where are you going?" He looked up with huge eyes and a pout. Mein Gott.

"I'm going to make us dinner, you clean up." I grabbed my spoiled clothes and wrapped myself up in the sheet off the ground. I stood there and simply stared at him.

"I guess I better come too then da? Natalia won't be too happy." The Russian got to his feet and smiled down at me. Oh I never truly realised how tall he really was. I blinked a few times before answering.

"Ja, I also hope you have spare clothes for me." I mumbled looking down.

"I have a few things you can use." He took one of my balled hands in his. It was a long fucking trip to get to the other side of the building, did I run that far? He unlocked his door and silently crept over to his draws. "Come here Gilbert."

I sat down next to him shaking under the blanket. He took one look at me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are you okay with any of these da?" I peered in after his question. Cautiously I pulled out a white dress shirt and black slacks that looked three sizes too big for me. Thank god there were things called belts these days. Only down side is that they are just as strong as the ropes people used to use to bind your hands in sex. A belt is a bitch to get out of let me tell you.

Oh fuck what was I doing again?

Oh yeah getting into clothes.

I quickly shoved the top and pants on, they hung off my body the top looking more like a short dress and the slacks, oh god where did my feet go?

"You look so cute Prussiya." Russia said happily, I turned slowly to look at him. "But you'd look better with out the pants on."

I gave the most epic stare I could. "I really need my butt covered from the cold Russland."

"Of course, but you have such a pretty one that _I_ could keep warm." He smiled, oh fuck me my dodgy alarm was ringing at full.

But I couldn't hear it, my face grew warm and I felt happy when I saw him smile. My mouth turned up at the corners in response. I could feel the light blush forming ever so-

Whoa, WHOA! I was not fucking blushing because he said I had a cute ass. I mumbled something about going down stairs. He threw me (yes fucking threw me) over his shoulder and ran away the house well I couldn't tell where the fick he was going so I guess it was 'around' the place. I kicked ever so slightly trying to wrestle myself out of his grasp but gave up, his superhuman strength proved to show no resistance. So I sat there and let my arms flop around on his back like they belonged to a ragdoll. Seriously, how much fucking longer do I have to be carried around for? I want to cook.

"The kitchen is all yours Gilbert." Russia put me on my feet and held my shoulders for a minute. I probably had a huge ass scowl but really I didn't care.

"Danke." I shuffled away from him and went to the cupboards. Lemons, capers, sauce, sugar, vinegar, cucumber, and potatoes were dragged out along with beef and liquor. I turned on a radio in the corner it, automatically on a music station. Catchy lyrics in Russian had me swaying my hips and humming to the tune.

Yes I know Russian music as well shut the fuck up! The First World War did shit alright?

"What are you making moĭ sneg krolika?" Russia leaned up against the kitchen door way watching my progress on the meatballs.

"I'm making Koenigsberger Klopse, Dampfkartoffeln, and Gurkensalat_._" I turned to make the sauce.

"German food?"

"Ja, of course, the Koenigsberger originated from me, so you're lucky to have the awesome me make it."

"I'm lucky to have you with me altogether." Once again I was surprised by the Russian's tone and turned to see his expression.

Well it had that kind of hungry heated look and no boner, thank Fritz, but he was smiling faintly, no eerie aura nothing totally creepy, he looked down at me with...

I can't believe I'm saying this.

Adoration.

How could anybody hate him or be imitated when he looked like that, so peaceful and quiet? No threats, just the two of us in the kitchen.

"D-do you want to help me with cooking?" I stuttered breaking the silence. He showed his teeth in a quick grin and a few spastic nods.

"Cool, uh could you please wash the cucumbers und slice the cucumber very thin on the cheese grater. Und when you've finished that..." I pushed a quickly written recipe towards him. "Make the marinade."

He nodded enthusiastically and got to work. As the song changed he sung quietly beside me the Russian sounding beautiful coming off his tongue. If only I could make German sound like that when I spoke it.

My voice has never been amazing. Awesome, but not attractive to listen to. Gott didn't I know it. Hanging around mein bruder and Italy really made that fact stronger.

I let the meatballs simmer in the sauce as I moved onto the potatoes. I washed them and scrubbed at the dirt coating their skin. Look making potatoes is serious business as is making beer, and making wurst in mein bruder's case. I cut them into quarters, dropped them into a pot and added a teaspoon of salt. I quickly finished making them in twenty minutes.

"You look so adorable when you're cooking." Russia said breaking me from my serious trance.

"Huh?" My mouth hung open a little bit and I probably looked like I needed a dunce hat on top of my head.

I wonder how many times Germany had shoved one of those on my head when he got drunk.

Fucked if I know, crazy little bruder of mine.

The song changed again to something slightly upbeat but could easily be slow danced to. I turned off the stove and went to take the cucumber salad out of the fridge. I was stopped when the dish was taken out of my hands and set somewhere unseen.

"Want to dance?" Ivan held out his hand expectantly. I stared at it as if it was made of acid before realising. Its Russia for god's sake, he's pretty much harmless at the moment.

But yet I still felt as if I was accepting a dance with the devil.

But then again I already had my soul given to said devil literally.

And I **let** the devil fuck me a couple hours ago so...

"Don't mind if I do." I took his hand and was barely able to register the fact I was already twirling around the kitchen in the arms of Russia. My much too unique laugh erupted out of my throat when I was forced back with strong arms supporting my back and one of my legs kicked up.

"You can dance very well Gilbert." Russia commented talking me back into basic waltz steps.

"Hahaha, ah well, being around for as long as I have und being around old Fritz means dancing was something that came naturally." I panted clutching onto his chest. One last twirl and the song came to a stop.

His hands stayed latched onto my hips and some point my hands had sneaked up to his neck. We panted into each other's faces, lips inches away.

~snip~

A part of me disappeared again.

My lips yearned to close the contact between us in the steamy moment.

Of course something had to ruin the moment.

And that something was Estonia. Oh god I was going to kill him when I got the chance.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting. I have to ask do you want me to sort out the accommodations for the meeting on Monday?" He stuttered pushing his glasses up his nose. Gott he wasn't attractive in the slightest. Though I had seen France stalking him last time I was 'around'.

Russia's face looked as if it was made of stone, and his glare was chilling. Yeah now I feel like I should make a run for it, well I would have if the grip on my waist didn't tighten protectively.

"Yes, but I'll share a room with Gilbert so go bother Denmark and talk to him about not booking a room for him." His voice was cold as well, I shivered against his tone. Callused fingers rubbed circles into my back out of comfort.

Estonia nodded wearily and looked over his shoulder before closing the door.

"I suggest Venemaa that you and Kaliningrad should stay in here, Belarus is looking very furiously for both of you. And after what I heard in the morning I wouldn't be too surprised. But hiding in here would be for the best. "

"Spasibo, try to keep Natalia from getting to this part of the building da?"

Estonia nodded again and ran out of the room.

"Fuck, your sister doesn't give up, does she?" I muttered.

"It appears so." Russia's lavender eyes dimmed ever so slightly. "Let's eat da?"

"Ja, go set up the kitchen bench, the dining room seems out of the question if we're staying here." I sighed ripping out of his arms to collect the dishes.

He smiled and shook his head. "Already done."

I stared for the millionth time in surprise at the bench, at some point of time he had set it up with a large white sheet covering its marble surface and two plates sat across from each other. Candles and sunflowers sat to the side of the make shift table. A bottle of Vodka sat next to one plate and the best type of German beer next to the other.

"Wow..." I said nearly tripping up placing the food on the table. "I guess it's a take whatever you want meal."

Ivan slid onto a stool and smiled up at me as he bit down on the top of the vodka lid to screw it off. Quickly after placing it back down he took servings of everything. I sat there quietly taking the lid off my own beverage and filling my it was awkward, silence ate irritably at my ears while it seemed Ivan was eating happily, not noticing the heavy atmosphere. I looked back down at my food and began to furiously mash my potatoes with my fork out of habit. Everything was pretty much thrown into my mouth in desperation. So good...

"I have a few plans Gilbert, I want you to hear them and other things as well." Ivan broke the silence looking up at me. His plate already empty as he reached for seconds. I nodded in response, come on give me a fucking break talking with mash potatoes in your mouth is impossible. Unless you're Denmark, he already sounds like he's talking with a mouth full... Okay maybe more like America.

Russia sat back with a smile and set into his plans. I swallowed the rest of my food to listen mesmerized. He talked about why I was accidently being called Kaliningrad around the mansion by the Baltic's, he explained why he wanted me with him, he explained the deal he had with my brother, he told me it was more than alright if I hated mein bruder, and of course I did with a fiery passion as soon as he mentioned his name which was uncharacteristic for me, and explained the intentions behind everything my brother had planned. And he explained what he would love to do. He talked about crushing America (even though they're both allies, but hey I'm not complaining), squashing Germany, Italy, wiping the Baltic's, ridding himself of his maniac sister.

"Germany is no longer my little brother if I'm Kaliningrad." I said quietly.

"You don't have to call yourself that if you don't want to, I would never let you have your name taken away." Russia said, I could see that smirk twitching on his lips. "And Germany should still be your little-"

"I don't care. I refuse to be related to what I hate." I shot him an outright smirk. "I'll be one with you that was the plan from the start correct?"

He smiled. "Whatever you wish Gilbert."

He continued to talk about ruining all I hated.

And I started to accept the fact I was in love with him for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm this time only a tad bit of drunk!lat/drunk!prus so don't worry they don't (and i) don't plan for them to get down and dirty. hmm I wonder hwo many more chapters I'll post...  
>songs (only cuz i can)<br>**Gary Jules  
>Mad world<br>**

**Grace potter and the nocturnals**  
><strong>White Rabbit<strong>

**Fit for Rivals  
>Crash<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days had passed uneventfully apart from the occasional beating when I had tried to run away once or twice but I gave in after the first couple of times... I mean I couldn't leave him I always crawled back and onto his lap. So the escape attempts have ceased. But really Russia was unable to really do anything sexual with me apart from the cuddle when we had both locked ourselves in the spare room because finally Estonia had managed to get Russia to pay attention to the meeting in Denmark. Oh god I hated him too but he was weak last time I checked, whenever that war was.<p>

Kesesese I barely remember. Too awesome to remember anything about the self proclaimed 'second awesome nation.' Even America knew not to try and take away our agreed awesome rankings that he settled for third place.

Oh yeah THIRD place, I had FIRST place.

South Korea had happily taken fourth place.

Every country knew that. And the size of my ego.

My ego was amazing and needed alright. So shove it.

I bet you'd like my five metres up there.

...

...

Anyway.

So I think it was Saturday morning. Yeah definitely Saturday Latvia had been talking to me about it when we could catch up in the halls if I wasn't trying to hide from Belarus, it seemed she escaped from the bindings she was tied to in her room and was on a blood thirsty rampage to kill me.

Mhm she loves me so much.

...

Wait no it's Sunday

...

So off track this morning.

But he said something along the lines of "Lithuania will wake you up to get ready and pack."

Explains why a smart ass brunette stared down at me, and Russia thought this asshole was timid and shy. Fuck off he was, he tried to boss me around the other day. Ivan was out of the house so I had kindly told him to verpissen.

Yeah that resulted in a fight.

I won.

Lithuania broke a finger.

It was amazing.

But yeah. I stared up in horror at his green eyes really wishing it was miniature adorable little Latvia waking me up, a tad drunk and telling me where we can get our hands on beers in Copenhagen.

But wishes don't work that well.

"When are you planning on getting up Kaliningrad?" Lithuania said calmly, but don't get me wrong I could see the fire in those eyes. Ignoring the other name I had been labelled with and shuddering I pulled the covers over my head.

"When you leave I will arschloch." I mumbled under the covers. The sheeting was promptly ripped off my body.

"OI YOU PRICK GIVE THEM BACK!" I shouted stupidly throwing one of my pillows at him.

It wasn't stupid it hit him in the face. As soon as the pillow peeled away from his face (oh fuck yes it peeled) He set it down with a tight smile.

"If you want me to fucking try and break one of your bones as you did to me, I would happily do it."

"Ooh I'm so scared." I laughed sitting up. "Well fuck off now I have to get ready princess."

He scowled and literally stomped out of the room. PONED AGAIN!

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Clothes, more clothes, vibrator (Ssssh), and some other shit I probably won't even need were thrown into the suite case. Zipping it up and getting into a black suit (lain out by Latvia, because I wouldn't trust shit that came from any of the other Baltic's.)I dragged the bag and my still half asleep body down the staircase.

"Ah Prussiya, we must get going now. Breakfast will be served on the train." Ivan smiled and handed me a long coat and a scarf similar to his. He led the rest of the group outside minus his sisters. Because the other countries were just oh so sexist.

Lies. Hungary goes to every meeting and Liechtenstein tags along with Switzerland. Russia just really didn't need nor want his sisters to go.

I glared at Lithuania the whole time during the trip in the train, which was only a short trip but dude with his brown mop of hair and faked innocence around Russia drove me up the wall. The girls came in with choices of foods absentmindedly I'd asked for something like pancakes but they were Russian so it wasn't the same, but they tasted just as good if not better on my tongue and a bottle of delicious cranberry juice (I dunno I just craved it then) and continued my excessive glaring while we waited at the airport. When I tried to ask Latvia what we would do in Denmark he shook his head and muttered something about talking about it in the plane trip.

Really how fucking long does it take for a plane to be boarded.

When its Ivan's personal pilot even.

Fuck just got the message he was killed.

By a bunch of Americans.

Oh Yay! Now Russia had more of a reason to hate him!

Nice. Now Ivan has to fly the big ass, heavy as fuck looking plane.

Sitting in the back of the plane away from the other fuck tards who sat at the front, Estonia with a book and letters from France hidden in the pages (Yes I know what that book contains), Latvia stared into space at the wall in front of him whilst Lithuania was whispering to something beside him. I tucked up with a blanket and nothing more. I stared endlessly at the wall similar to the way Raivis was until the plane took off and a small figure darted beside me.

"Have you got cash on you?" Latvia whispered.

"Of course I do." I pulled out a wallet from my suit pocket stuffed with Euros, which will more or less need to be transferred into kroner's. I handed him the money which he quickly stuffed into his jacket.

"Great, we can get a lot of "stuff" if we combine some off our money." His gaze flickered briefly to the others.

"Why are you so panicky?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah but this is alcohol we're talking about here."

"Don't forget drugs."

"Them too."

We both smiled faintly at each other. Ah we shall have good times in Denmark. Latvia got up and sat back with his other Baltic friends when Lithuania snapped for him to sit with him.

Surprisingly enough Poland it was cuddled into his side.

I thought Lithuania liked Russia's stal- I mean sister.

Thank god I wasn't sitting with them, or I'd be resisting the urge to rip the blondes head off his feminine body.

Wait, what was he doing on Russia's plane, I'm sure he talked about destroying Poland as well. I mean they loathed each other. World wars are amazing things, and Poland just totally likes to hold grudges because he thinks he's so fabulously rad.

Wait...  
>Lithuania just loves protecting his Feliks.<br>So I guess it means he must have pleaded for ages to be on the same plane as his blonde, pussy of a sweetheart.

Fuck them both.

I can never wait to get arse over tit drunk. Even if it was stuff from Den's house. Oh god last time I was drunk in Denmark was interesting.

And haunting.

So fucking haunting.

Let me explain, this won't be a very quick flight.

So I was somewhat drunk as I am most of the time and had got lost in front of a bar on the other side of the country. At some point I had bumped into a smashed Denmark (no surprises there) and a very drunk Norway. When Norway is drunk... it's hilarious, and terrifying.

So very fucking terrifying.

It would be an understatement to say those guys were kinky. They were like the meaning and soul birth of violation and bondage when those two were drunk together.

Though the bondage skills couldn't compare to Germany and I. We mastered that long ago.

Anyway.

Yeah I got dragged into a threesome with those two. I was drunk, they were drunk, I was horny and just got dumped by Austria through the knowledge of him marrying Hungary, and those two were just horny. I was dragged back to Denmark's house and I was the meat in the Scandinavian orgy.

Norway gives the best blow jobs.

Denmark gives a good fuck.

And they can both easily switch roles.

Let's say I was never the buns.

I couldn't walk for a few days.

But hey it was still enjoyable.

I really should hit up Norway on a blow job if I can leave Russia.

That's how good they are.

...

...

Even if it was with Norway and Denmark. I knew those two had something going on with them. You'd have to be America to think they didn't even have some kind of chemistry. Or Polish.

They really knew how to re-enact Vikings.

Gott.

All they were missing was Sweden.

But he was more or less with poor Finland.

Doing what I'd rather not imagine.

I rubbed my head and sighed. I will never do anything like that again.

Unless they wanted to.

No not even then, even if it had relieved a lot of tension, it just added a serious amount of awkwardness whenever we saw each other.

When I say we, I mean as in the two Scandinavians looking at me. They were cool with the fact they'd fucked but fucking me seemed to have been a bad idea to them. I thought it was pretty cool...

Cause those two once hated me a lot.

Well now they hate me mo-

No they hate Germany I didn't really mean to...

Oh no I bet up one of them during one of the wars. My bad. Maybe we need another threesome to clear things up.

When I looked back up, I caught sight of a very tearful blonde glaring at me. And the brunette beside him mirrored the expression perfectly. Latvia looked back at me with sorrowful eyes. I just shot a shaky smile back. Poland's glare intensified when it flicked to look at Raivis.

I shook violently and hid under the blanket.

This was going to be longer than I had anticipated.

~  
>I nearly ran off that plane after it landed. I was getting dirty looks the whole time, and it was hard to ignore. Extremely hard.<p>

I was called into the cockpit which was another really good option, so I boosted it in there instead to stand face to face with a very depressed looking Russian.

"What's wrong Ivan?" I said with my back to the door just in case an abused Polish Barbie wanna be tried to bust down the doors.

"I could feel what emotions were coming from you Prussia, what was Poland doing?" He said taking my hands in his huge callused ones.

I was taken aback by both statement and question.

"He was being a little bitch that's what." I mumbled looking down.

"Ah your eyes blaze like a fire when you're angry, but when you're upset they seem to swim, like rose petals dropped into water. Does it upset you about how he is?"

"Yes."

"Do you dislike him?"

"Yes."

"You want to know something?"

I looked up at him questionably.

"Yes."

"I hate him too."

I smiled up at Russia, and he returned it.

"Do you know what look I like best in your eyes?" He said softly. I shook my head read to drink up more beautiful words about my odd eyes.

"I love it vhen you're in a state of bloodthirsty violence. Your eyes shift to something sharper, focused. You vere born to be a fighter, I witnessed it the time you fought the very country we're visiting, remember how we had worked alongside each other for that? I love that but what I love the most, is when you look at me. As much as you try to deny it, and I can see it, you love me as much as I love you. Your eyes turn to a melting ruby and you get the most adorable pink blush along your face Prussiya." He smiled happily at me and tilted my head to the side looking at my profile.

"The most perfect features, pale skin, pale hair, but you have the most striking eyes. Like a splash of colour among a white canvas, and when you get a blush, it's almost as if somebody had taken watercolours and brushed it lightly along your cheeks." His long fingers mimicked the movement. I leaned in slightly to the feathery touch and sighed at the comforting action as my eyes slid close. "And the way your body reacts to a single touch I place on you, it makes me wonder if this is more than just Stockholm syndrome."

I opened my eyes halfway to look up at him.

"I ask myself the same question every day, and lately I've gotten the same answer. It's a lot more than Sweden's syndrome." I held his hand to my face and nuzzled my nose and eyes into his palm. "Ever since moving in with you I've changed, and I know it. You're the only person who makes me feel safe anymore. You're the only person who's cared so much about my well being. The only thing I have left anymore."

He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't forget it Gilbert." He mumbled into my hair.

"I promise." I held myself onto his long torso. He lifted me up to cradle my body as he did when I would be half asleep on his lap after hiding out in our shelter room. I adored the feeling of his arms holding me. I adored the way nobody else wanted to be around him, and got the affection I got that nobody else had tasted the way I have. I adored the way he openly loved me.

But one thing was off.

We'd never kissed.

Not at all.

I looked at him, he had fucked me twice already, we huddled together a lot but never have I been able to truly taste him.

"We have to go to the hotel." He held me close and ran outside.

"Our bags?" I gasped clinging on for dare life.

"They will already be at our room." He clutched me in his firm grip as he bolted through the cold weather and rain.

That's another thing I can't forget about us, he knows I hate the cold, and he hates it almost as much as me, if not more. His desperate attempt to get out of the icy weather was amusing. Within seconds hot air engulfed our barely shivering frames he put me on my feet and looked around the room we were in.

Holy fuck we were already at the hotel?

Strolling up to the counters Ivan said his name and collected the key and myself. Walking around hallway's to find the R's took hardly anytime and I stared at the suitcases already sitting propped up against the door.

"You're sharing a room vith me da?" Ivan looked down at me and smiled.

"Do I have any choice?"

"Нет." He shook his head and the smile grew.

"As I expected." I gathered our bags and leaned up against the door while he fumbled with the lock. I nearly fell through the fucking door when he managed to push it open.

Plush red and white furniture greeted us. A lush carpet, a pillow and throw infested bed, television, food, a small balcony outside, and a few more doors for storage and more or less the bathroom.

Pretty much as soon as I had taken in all the details, something buzzed beside us.

"Russia, we need you to report to the conference room for a G8 meeting to discuss some things before the world conference." A loathed English accent drawled through the microphone.

Russia pressed a button and spoke into the machine. "I'll be down there as soon as I can Angliya."

Pulling away from the wall, Ivan looked down at me.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I know how long those meetings take." He kissed my hand and flashed purple eyes up at me. "Do what you want my snow bunny."

I gasped and let my hand fall to the side as he dropped it. Turning on heel he left me standing in the room by myself.

Humph.

I opened up both our suitcases and made the room decent with our belongings. I stopped short when I reached a coat of Ivan's. It was one of the beige coats he wears daily. Bringing to my face I inhaled to see if I could find some of his personal scent lingering on the fabric.

Yes it was there, the frosty smell of him tainted with the soft overpowering aroma of sunflowers and violets dared to provoke my nostrils. Literally my mouth watered, it was so weird how he was blessed with the sweet smelling flora. Grabbing the coat I launched myself onto the bed and tangled the oddly soft fabric to my face to breathe in more.

My high was interrupted as knuckles knocked furiously at the balcony door. I jumped and crept over to the window with caution.

"Prussia, get up come on! Do you want some Carlsberg and some shit I managed to pull off Holland or not?" A wavering voice hissed into the window.

I pulled back the covers to find an already half smashed Latvia leaning up on the glass grinning wildly with bags filled with... oh god I really wish I knew.

"Ja I'm coming." I grabbed the first thing I could think of to shield myself from the cold, my scarf and Ivan's coat. I left a note explaining I had gone sightseeing in the Danish asshole's city so I will be back later. And kindly pointing out the fact I took one of his coats.

Latvia took one look at me and then paled.

"Shit for a minute I thought you were Russia in that." He shook his head and laughed. "Well now how will be get down from here again... oh yeah." He casually leaped down for the three story building to land with no issue at all on the ground.

See nations were strong enough to do shit like that.

I followed suite, various fabrics billowed behind me.

"So what have you got in there Raivis?" I said trying to yank a bag off him.

"Go to a bathroom?" The smaller nation dragged the bag away.

"Good idea." I gave up and nearly sprinted to the nearest public bathroom. Withdrawals are a bitch when you have something casually offered to you.

After locking ourselves in a cubicle, we spilt the thirty cans of Carlsberg and just grabbed whatever combination of pills and other substances and swallowed it all. Oh and yeah we popped a few in our arses to get a quicker affect.

Who wants to wait thirty odd mutes hm?

Within ten minutes effects were taking place, my skin when hyper sensitive, dumb ideas tap danced inside my head, colours struck out more beautiful in the bland bathroom. The alcohol tasted even more heavenly than what my mouth was used to, and the cold struck me as something comforting instead of loathed.

"Man my head feels funny." Raivis shook his head a few times before rolling it around and blinking rapidly at the wall.

My teeth started to grind expressing the fact ecstasy was put somewhere in the mix. I made an attempt to stop my jaw I put my tongue between my clamped teeth only to cut it.

I glanced over at Raivis who was having the same issues and was also breaking out in a sweat. All of which didn't really seem to go with the look on his face, a lopsided smile, dilated pupils and huge eyes which darted spasmodically in his sockets.

I took a long burning swig from the bottle and rubbed my eyes harshly.

"We should go outside." Raivis suggested eyes swimming .

"Nah it's too cold."

"Then we should bitch."

"Yeah."

"You got anything?"

"Russia hasn't uh you know sealed the deal properly."

"What'd ya mean?"

"He hasn't kisssseeddd mmeeee! The awesome I need attention on the lips when I'm getting fucked."

Raivis stared at me for a few minutes and smiled.

"You wanna try now?"

"Huh?" I blinked and tried to look at him clearly.

"What to make out for a while?"

I stared at him with possibly the biggest WHAT THE FUCK face I could manage. In the end I shrugged.

"If ya want."

He dived in for the chance, his small lips pecking mine before pressing deeper. I moved my lips slightly to open both of our mouths before I wound my arms around his shoulders to bring him closer.

Look I haven't really kissed anybody properly in a while, it's good to practice now and then.

He eagerly opened his mouth wider and moaned, the small nation moved to straddle my waist and slipped a tiny velvet tongue into my mouth, immediately I pushed back and with no resistance he let me take over. Our hips ground together, the drugs making the friction fucking amazing.

Before anything could happen that would send us over the edge I pulled back for air and a small amount of my mind slipped back into place.

Dude your making out with somebody who looks about fourteen.

He whined at the loss of contact and ground harder against my leg.

Dude, imagine what Ivan would think.

Raivis's hands trailed through my hair to get a grip before forcing my head back down.

Dude, don't fucking do it.

I yanked my head back and shoved a hand over my mouth.

"Mein Gott, I'm so sorry Latvia, I'm so sorry." I got up and ran off back to the hotel room. My legs shook violently as I ran through the freezing streets and passed all the people who had gone out for a little late afternoon shopping, my feet pounded on the concrete as I sprinted past castles and gardens until I had reached the lobby and hurriedly pressed buttons in the elevator. As soon as the doors opened at a painfully slow speed, I sprinted to the room and tried to open it.

It was locked.

Of course.

I jumped out the fucking window of course it wouldn't be unlocked.

I huddled down in the doorway and wrapped the long coat and scarf tight around my body as I curled in on myself.

What the fuck? What the bloody fuck? What the fuck?

I bent over and vomited in the corridor before my body shut down and I blacked out.

Fuck I really needed to learn how to hold my alcohol

Russia help me, my worlds crashing around me.


	7. Chapter 7

The last paragraph in this is from a different point of veiw instead of first person. so yeah. I'm so cheesy when it comes to writing anything haha~

dem songs  
><strong>The Nobodies<strong>  
><strong>Marilyn Manson<strong>  
>and<br>**Vanished**  
><strong>Crystal Castles<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gilbert! Wake up!" A voice whispered in my ear shaking my shoulder. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to grimace at the thought I was sleeping in my own vomit.<p>

"Moya lyubovʹ" A hand traced the lines of my face. My eyes cracked open to catch sight of a tired Russian smiling down at me.

"You're so adorable when you're sleeping Gilbert. Let's go inside da?" He helped me up off the floor and sat me down on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. I heard a splash as a tap was turned on.

Ugh my fucking head wouldn't stop swimming maybe I'd drowned it in my chuck.

That wouldn't be surprising.

...

...

Ivan picked me up with ease and leaned me up against the bathroom sink as he began to strip me quickly.

"Tch, your filthy Gilbert." He shook his head and led me over to the bath tub.

When he put me in the water quickly engulfed my nude body, and my head kept on sliding down into the water. To tell you the truth my energy was at an all time low, I barely heard the way Ivan stripped off his clothes and lifted me onto his lap after he had slid into the water.

"What happened to you da?" He said reaching for something.

"I got drunk and I... shoved some stuff up my ass." My head rolled back onto his chest.

He laughed. Ivan started to run his lengthy fingers through my limp hair and he began massaging the vanilla scented shampoo into my scalp. I sighed happily and nudged my head up into his palm more.

"Does that relax you Gilbert?" He murmured using his thumbs to draw circles into my hair. I nodded slowly.

"Mhm it's nice. I haven't had somebody wash my hair for me so long." I almost whined as his hands disappeared but it was replaced by warm water running over my head so I had to squeeze my eyes and mouth shut.

"Could you do mine after I finish washing you?" He said quietly. "My sister stopped doing it once I reached my 'teen' years."

"Of course I will." He began to furiously scrub into my back heavenly scented soap. Ivan handed me the scrubber to wash the rest of my body. When I was done he turned me around and himself his scarred back facing me.

My hands gingerly began to trace them down the pale surface of skin.

"What happened?" I was mesmerized by the fact he had scars. Usually they don't stay for long on us.

"When I was younger it was hard to live without getting punished for something." Sadness played in his voice.

"Ah of course." I grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it in my hands before latching them to his soft locks. Of course I knew what he was on about. I had seen him so many times when he was younger and under the rule of Golden Horde. Both I and Lithuania were fighting a whole lot at that time. Well it was more one sided since I was winning. But back to Russia... yeah he was really adorable at time minus the rapidly growing blood patches that trenched his coat and the bruised face he usually had along with that childlike smile which had never left him.

I guess that's why he acts like a bit of a child at times. He never really had a proper childhood.

I gently rubbed the shampoo into his head marvelling at the texture. He made a happy sound at the back of his throat and shuffled onto my lap effectively crushing my legs.

"Ow." I said quietly focusing on giving him the most awesome head massage ever in my drunken, tired as fuck state. The happy noise almost turned to a purr. My hands never faltered through all of this I just rubbed under his ears getting the happy noise he made unintentionally. I grabbed the same mug he'd used for my hair and dipped it in the bath water.

"Close your eyes and mouth." I murmured before slowly tipping it over the bubbly mess. When I was done he turned his head and smiled.

"That was really nice, hmm your hands are so soft da." Grabbing my right hand he held it to his face and closed his eyes leaning up against it. His sodden bangs stuck to his forward or awkwardly swung to cover his eyes. I used my spare hand to tiredly push them away. He pulled his head away and faced the wall again.

"Can you please wash my back for me Gilbert?" He shuffled his back closer against my chest.

"Ja." As I scrubbed at the planes of skin my fingers traced the scars once more. I smiled to myself at the one noticeable mark that my phalanges could barely resist to glide over. A matching tattoo of a sunflower to my own lay on his lower back. My face rubbed against his spine a placed a light peck on it before dropping the scrubber over his shoulder. "All done..."

I heard a chuckle and a shift of water as he finished off.

"Come on let's get you dry eh? You look so tired." He turned to put his hand on my neck. "Hmmm you're so pretty naked."

Not surprised anymore. I blushed a bit, my words ended up coming out all mixed together.

"You love I, I mean shit I love you and your w-words..." I yawned and let him carry me out of the bath, I didn't notice the words that struggled and did form out of my mouth. He had me dry and into something comfortable in under 5 minutes. My hair was still wet so I grabbed a towel and attempted to dry it off as he got changed.

"I love you more by the way." He mumbled in a bright tone. I smiled lazily as I watched him put our stuff away.

"Ivan I want to wear the coat to sleep, it smells so nice..." Well it smelled like him so...

"You have me to sleep vith lyubov, you can wear this tomorrow." He put it up on a hook and quickly stripped down and into his sleep wear. He pulled me into the comfortable bed and wrapped his arms around me bring my smaller body closer to his.

"Promise I can wear it tomorrow?" I yawned tucking my head into his chest.

"I promise Gilbert."

"Thank you Ivan." My eyes started to close again and my limbs grew limp.

"If only you promise not to let Latvia touch you like they way he did again."

I didn't even question how he knew about it. I nodded and mumbled out a 'promise' before falling asleep in his arms like I had so many times the days before. 

* * *

><p>I woke up to warm arms still wrapped around me. I smiled and yawned into my arm trying not to stir the Russian. He merrily tightened his grip on me before mumbling something about an alarm and how we still have time. So I sat there just taking in his warmth and enjoying the comforting embrace I had grown so accustomed to.<p>

Hmm the meeting was today. My face dropped at that, I have to sit in a room with countries I hate. I got as close as I could to Ivan defensively. I hate them so much, all the countries that had been plotting against me.

Oh and trust me I KNOW Russia was a part of it.

But he wanted to look after me, to have me, and as he says 'love' me.

Ah there was that horrible trilling sound of the alarm. I glared at the buzzing red thing.

"Hmm come on Russland, we have to get ready for the meeting." I smiled and shook his shoulders to ease him awake more.

"But it's so cold Gilbert." He huffed holding me even closer.

"Do you want England to throw a mental at you?"

"He's scared of me anyway."

"I'm hungry."

"And I'm sure Hungary is lurking in the walls as well."

I moaned and tried to lift his heavy arms off me. I accomplished nothing apart from having a few happy murmurs of 'I'll beat the rest of them up vith my pipe if they vant to yell at us.' I rolled my head back already sensing the nation about to barge in through the door.

"Mister Russia, you have to get ready for the conference." Lithuania's voice said calmly. I didn't dare to turn my head so I wouldn't risk gagging.

"Ah of course Lithuania, I'll get up in a moment."

"I'm afraid you have a guest out there who wants to discuss something quickly with you. Do you want to keep them waiting?"

Ivan slid his arms away from me and got out of the bed, and his tall body loomed over Lithuania's tiny frame (that ass belonging to Ivan was w-) and has the brunette shivering.

Okay I totally did not just watch Ivan get out of bed to see his...

No I'm not even thinking that.

Fuck me.

"Kaliningrad Oblast there is something I need to ask you."

"Ja. Und please just call me Gilbert" I glared at the (also) glaring brunette.

"What did you do to Latvia last night?" He said ignoring my suggestion.

I wasn't the least bit surprised. I shrugged and smirked at the Lithuanian.

"You ask him."

"He won't say anything."

"Ever heard of hooking up with tongue you polish fucker?"

Oh his glare deepened to a level almost impossible. Like a child he stomped out of the room and chucking me a note addressed to me. _Kaliningrad look in your coat pocket and meet me in conference room thanks for pulling away last night, I don't want to imagine what would've happened if you hadn't. _After reading the note and pocketing it I wondered how many more victories I will have over the asshole Lithuanian who yes resembled a little kid stomping out of the room. Like the time I topped him when I was an awesome Teutonic knight.

Pfft.

Slowly I crawled out of bed (yes I fucking crawled) and stumbled over to the closet digging out my suit. The blue material felt weird instead of comforting, I guess my body was too used to Ivan's oversized given clothes.

I ended up taking the long coat I wore the night before and the scarf as well. They felt so much better over what used to be my everyday clothes. How much have I changed in a couple of weeks? Months? Fucked if I know how long I've been out of Germany.

Fucked if I know.

Something dug into my hip from the inside of the coat, instantly I grinned down and peered into it. Several unopened, untouched, gorgeous bottles of vodka sat peering up at me along with two cans of Carlsberg. My taste buds had made a change from the beer to vodka pretty quickly.

Well alcohol was alcohol.

Thank you Raivis for your god like note.

I kept the knowledge of my stash well hidden before walking out into the main room of our 'suite'.

I watched from the doorway as Russia sat on the corner of his chair talking lowly, furiously, the dark ominous aura had erupted around his tense form and he had the most dangerous glint in his eyes that I hadn't seen since all the times I had attempted to run away. Before Raivis's words had really hit home.

"The more you resist the more he grips you."

A familiar brunette half curl bobbed on the other person's head, who was the centre of Ivan's rage.

I coughed and slowly shuffled in.

"Look Austria, I don't care if-" Russia stopped mid sentence as I walked in. "Prussiya!"

I smiled at him and immediately sat at his side, ignoring the gaping Austrian. He acted as if he's never seen me before.

"He really has cha- K-Kalinin- I mean..." Austria choked on his words.

"Eh what's up Roddy? Missed my awesome or something." I sat back barley flinching as a large hand secretly lay on my own.

Lies, I flinched. But I was surprised alright.

Austria mumbled something in German.

I glared at him and used my free hand to flip him off.

His eyes narrowed and lost all the emotion that raced through them moment ago, his chin lifted up stubbornly, and he carefully rose from his seat.

"I see this conversation will get us nowhere Russia, I must take my leave. Hungary has breakfast plans for us." The dark brunette hair disappeared out the door leaving me on the coach half cuddled up to Ivan.

"Kesesesese." I laughed and rolled onto my side. "That's fucking douche bag Kesesese. Oh Gott I hate him so much."

"A few days ago, you were fucking him da?" Ivan pointed out.

"SO? I can still hate the pansy." I smiled up at Ivan. "Should we go get some food?"

"No need to." The balcony hanging off the living room (alright this was a really fancy fucking hotel/thing alright) the table was set up with toast, butters, various flavours of jam, orange juice, (what the fuck where's all the usual vodka?) a type of cream cheese, and cold meats. Salami...

I sat down at the table immediately, my poor stomach growled at the sight of food. The wind was still blowing but not as madly as the day before, so our scarves still flickered out our sides. My hand darted for the glass of orange juice.

From the first sip of the juice I smiled happily into my glass.

The, what appeared to be innocent liquid had the alcohol only true Russians could drink like water. Or so that's what Ivan said, I can drink it like a life source and I'm pretty fucking sure that I'-

Oh ha, ha I don't know what ethnicity I am actually now.

I ate my food rapidly due to the way I emptied anything that could be called nurturance last night. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed myself to get quiet so fucked last night...

Pfft my bad.

We ate in almost silence, the birds refused to shut up, the wind refused to stop blowing and Ivan refused to stop bringing up topics that would stop me in the midst of chewing.

"The meeting should be about ten minutes, do you want to walk there or take a taxi?"

"Walk, it'd be more..." what romantic, peaceful, nicer.

Ivan smiled. "I thought you didn't like the cold."

"It's not that cold today, and these make everything so much warmer" I hugged my coat and scarf closer.

"You can keep those if you want." He smiled and set the scarf in a different position around my neck.

Something slipped in my head and I could feel a warm feeling building in my chest as I looked at the Russian I trusted, would fight for...

What just happened?

No I don't trust him, my life is at stake just living with him.

But I love him.

I squeezed my eyes close as my head swam just so everything could right itself. As my eyes opened Ivan gasped and clutched my hand. His gaze bore into mine in surprise and contempt. Over what I wouldn't have a mother fucking clue.

"Shall we get going then da?" Ve can valk back but I really have no clue on how to get to the conference from here." Ivan laughed breaking his gaze. I nodded with the smile still plastered to my face.

We chose to walk down the stairs though just so we could 'visit' a few nations' doors. A cigarette was loosely placed between my lips. I only took it out to spit at a few of them.

Germany, Italy, Austria, America, France because he betrayed me, and I threw the cigarette butt at England's door just to fuck him off. Russia simply laughed quietly as I went through my grudges.

As soon as the taxi came I rejoiced and jumped in. Only to remember.

Oh fuck I'm going to go and see a bunch of assholes.

Though one thought lingered at the back of my head.

Your one with Russia.

They can't do shit in response.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the wooden table in conference room 5, cans and bottles of bliss (each) were emptied in thirty minutes and I could barely see straight, Latvia had left around ten minutes ago to go and get ready for the meeting. Whilst I was told to wait till 12.30 rolled around. I glared at the clock on the wall until the time came. Latvia had told me to make a pash move on Russia today, and that yesterday didn't matter, friends could kiss like that in our world. But he pretty much covered the note in full detail.<p>

Tears ran down my face as the pain in my lower back grew more and more intense, lately it had been playing up but this was just unbearable.

Pushing myself off the desk I stumbled down the hallway to find the main conference room. It wasn't hard the yelling from behind one of the doors would've been impossible to miss.

A British ass wipe, a French pussy, and a dumbass American were fighting in a meeting...

As soon as I opened the doors the whole room went silent. A few faces paled while Russia looked at me with a childish, happy, loving smile that was pretty much the only thing my drunken mind would notice. I ignored the voices around me as I sat between the gap between the table and Russia, which meant I pretty much, sat on his lap, smiling down at him I closed my eyes and made the distance between us non-existent. 

* * *

><p>As the door opened all the nations fell silent at the nearly un-recognisable face walking into the room. Prussia stumbled in wearing a long coat and scarf, replicas to Russia's. He still had his pale features and hair but the red in his eyes had been diluted with an all too recognisable purplish hue, mixed in with his ruby orbs amethyst blended in expressing their keep over the albino man. His smile, meant to be kind-hearted was cruel and twisted like his captor who mirrored his expression as they stared into each other's eyes. But the flickering glares he gave at certain nations proved over wise, those glares of which would melt every time he looked back at the smiling Russian.<p>

Finally at some point over the past couple of weeks the axis powers had returned to their normal state of, oblivious Italian, quiet Japanese, and a stern German, the German of which nearly at that moment had almost cried in rage at his older brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MEIN BRUDER!" Germany got up and yelled at the Russian, who was now comforting said Prussian. Both of which didn't even glance in his direction, under Prussia's breath he muttered one sentence.

"I'm not your brother, Deutschland. I'm Kaliningr-" And with that he had captured his Russian's lips in his own.

The room reduced to silence again before they all raged out, calling out at the pair, trying to get the pair to break before it was too late.

They were silenced for the last time as Kaliningrad muttered in Russian hoarsely, his coat lifted up by Russia's big hands to reveal his brand.

The sunflower on his back seemed to grow, and the ties between the two nations grew between that single kiss.

Germany broke down and sobbed at the loss of his older brother officially becoming one with Mother Russia.

The loss of Prussia who Germany had hopes of becoming officially East once the wall had fallen down, so his big brother could come running home, Germany' big brother, was allowing the name Kaliningrad to take over his slightly growing form as the deal was completed with the devil.

But the couple didn't notice as they were wound up in their own illusion of the world, blocking out the truth of everything, the scars unseen by their eyes but bled in front of others.


	8. Chapter 8

SONGS  
>UNKLE~IN A STATE<br>HOWL~FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE

I felt a jolt of pure joy, something more addictive than ecstasy and everything great the world grow in the distance gone between our lips, I didn't remember the words I had muttered to Germany, all I could think about was the intoxicating kiss I had been longing for with Russia. All of which tempted my fate. And I could feel the pull.

It was what I had needed to fill that growing hole in my body, I felt the hole get filled with something else, but recognition of others things simply disappeared. But it was nothing I was worried about, happiness was found in that embrace and there was nothing to fear within it. My lips had parted accepting the slick muscle that tasted every inch of my mouth. The pain that had lingered on my mid lower back from the tattoo vanished and turned to a sweet sensation as I felt something sprawl across the same area. Voices screamed around us but were reduced to nothing in my thoughts as tongue, teeth, lips, and skin all clashed in our heated kiss. My hands intertwined themselves in ash blonde locks to keep in contact, Ivan's hands had travelled around my waist to lift up my coat and trace the growing patterns on my back. I arched into his touch and pulled back slightly to drag in a breath my body almost crying out from the loss of contact on our lips.

I was swiftly taken from my feet and rushed from the room and into another the door locked in another swift movement and I was laid down on the table. Ivan's lips sought out my own again as he rushed to pull off both of our coats and stripped us both of our bottom garments, but still left our scarf's and dress shirts on.

His hands roamed around under my shirt, tracing patterns on my thighs, and allowed his tongue to be pushed back by this own so I could take over and have my turn to memorize his cavern and strong body. My hands ran over the thick muscles covering his arms and stomach, they trailed up and under his shirt more to feel around his back, my hands grazed a tattoo imprinted there too. Slowly my fingers danced back up to his heart where I could feel Moscow beating under his smooth but rough at the same time skin.

His calloused hands came to rest on my heart. I looked up at him and we locked gazes.

"I wonder where your heart belongs now." He whispered lowly.

"To you." I muttered back before latching myself back onto him. I felt light headed every time our lips connected but I also felt the best rush, like somebody was injecting me with the sweetest of drugs. My mouth moved desperately against his, wanting more than just the lips and hand contact, I wanted to merge with him, to truly become one with him. That's how much this kiss was doing to me. Instead his hands slipped around my thighs and opened them a bit more to press against his manhood. I smiled against his lips and rubbed my ass against him in need. I whined ever so slightly to get the point across more. He smiled just as widely as me and stood up to look down at me longingly.

"Your eyes are no longer as pure as they used to be Gilbert." He stuck his fingers in my mouth. "Their more of a red-violet than pure red."

I smiled sucking on his fingers and using my tongue to play with them.

"It means you truly are mine finally." He took my fingers out and placed them in my rectum. I dragged him closer to me again as he finger raped me.

"It means my name really is relevant now ne?" I mumbled moaning against his touch.

"My Kaliningrad." He mused thrusting his fingers in more. Ah I had never been as rock hard as I had been then. The name rung that through my ears seeming so comforting, Kaliningrad, Kaliningrad, oh god how I loved it.

"Ivan~" I sung lowly. "I want something bigger inside of me."

"And I want something bigger inside of you too." He slipped his fingers out and reached into my coat to pull out one half empty bottle of fermented potato. He poured it over his dick to lube it up a bit before sliding the bottle inside of me.

Wait what?

He slid the vodka bottle up till it just barely played with my prostate I tried to grind down on it but Ivan halted me.

"You don't vant it to break inside of you da?" He said holding my hips still. I nodded biting my lip to try and stop my muscles from cleaning around the bottle as he thrust it in and out slowly.

"That should've stretched you more than my fingers. " He lay the bottle down and teased my anus by placing his erection on the entrance and prodding ever so slightly.

"Hmm what do you want me to do exactly?" Ivan said his head hovering over mine, long strands of gorgeous hair fell forward in front of his face. I lay helpless and wanting exactly what he knew I wanted.

"Brand me with your love." I murmured into his ear biting the outside of it. His whole body trembled. But yet even then he continued to tease me, go in an inch and then pull out, go in an inch further and then pull out. I was obvious it was causing him pain as well. He wanted to use me as a sheath as he had done before. In the end when he'd gone an inch more I thrust myself down more doing the job for both of us.

"D-don't fucking tea-ah-se me alright?" I moaned, his cock in deep and successfully touching every side in my ass. He was speechless inside of me.

"Fuck me, use me, and make me yours." I chanted as he started to move, that was before I screamed his name like a prayer as he began to move. A mixture of Russian and German flew freely from my lips along with the blend of his nation and given name.

He moaned out my name like is life depended on it, Kaliningrad, Prussia, Gilbert, and East. All of those names sent me deeper into my own pleasure with his hypnotising voice. A sharp jolt of pain and pleasure rapidly bloomed in my body, my limbs burned and my heart throbbed. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the Russian pounding into me, my volume and words of ecstasy refused to halt.

If sex could get better I would love to know.

Even if we had fucked a few times this was special, like a victory we could both celebrate together. Over what I don't know but god it felt good.

I wound my hands around the back of his neck and forced his lips back with mine. My lips bled from his sharp bites, and so did his from mine, a violent, needy and lust filled kiss. My body practically threw its self into a masochist crack kick. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my lips stung from the love gnaws and my body ached from Ivan's strong hands holding me in his vice like grip. But that's what made it all the more pleasurable as I curved into him and painted it white.

Ivan shook and released in me. He slid out and helped me clean up. My legs and arms were weak but I was made once upon a time to endure things like this so I helped in the slightest to lean down and like my own cum off of him.

He smiled down at me and grabbed some tissues scrubbing it off of myself.

I rested on his chest soon after he had slipped my pants back on and vice versa.

"When can we go home?" I murmured cuddling into his warmth. "I don't want to stay here."

"Whenever you want my bunny." Ivan's hands caressed my back.

"Good." I sighed and settled in to rest.

Safety, warmth, and love all in one spot with one person once upon a time I never would have thought of going to comfort for. But now my life revolved around him,  
>and I loved it.<p>

Canada slid up against the door in shock listening to the moans and heavily accented cries emitting from behind it. And straight away the signature that had been unique to Prussia had changed in the air. It was proof that Gilbert had given in and lost himself to a given persona. Matthew rubbed his eyes and ground his teeth as he balled his fists and ran up to his brother.

"Do you have any idea what we've fucking done to him eh?" He hissed in the American's face. His brother looked down sorrowfully and took his hands off his ears.

"We've fucked up big time. That's what we've done and we can't change it." England answered for him. "I'm afraid he's not going back to normal anytime soon Matthew. I'm afraid that man in there with Russia is not Prussia anymore."

Matthew's eyes squeezed closed behind his glasses. "I unfortunately know that." He whispered the name he knew was branded into him now spitefully... _Kaliningrad_...

America looked at his partner to explain. England sighed and carried on.

"Even if we do get him back... It would take months for him to return to himself even then he would have to be split from Russia and have to be refused any contact in case the other persona appears. It would cause him pain to be away from him for too long but it's not like he'll remember very well, of course until Kaliningrad raises its head again and sends him back to where he is now."

America looked at his brother. "Also Russia would go to any lengths to get him back that's the issue, it's not like we can just take him, and he would have to be isolated and hidden. They would seek each other out, one knowing what he's doing and the other wouldn't have a clue till he finds the other."

Canada stared in horror at both of the males in front of him explaining the future of the one country who ever made a difference on him (apart from France). His eyes welled up again and he took off down the hallway.

"I worry about what's going to happen next Alfred." England took the younger nations hand. Alfred looked down at the smaller nation.

"So do I Iggy. So do I."

I rolled over and sucked in the familiar bitter cold air and smiled.

Finally, home sweet home.

We had left the meeting earlier than the others had expected by the looks of things because none of the Baltic's were in the house. I couldn't feel the psycho bitch nor could I sense or hear the Ukraine's unrealistically large chest.

I stretched my arms out to search out for the mound I could feel lying beside me. Russia happily yawned and lavished my hands with kisses and took out an arm from under the covers to cup my face. He leaned closer to give the tip of my nose a peck and caught it between his teeth as he smiled.

"Your nose is so cute Gilbert. I wish I could have one like yours."

"Don't wish for things like that, I like your nose." I tapped his with a small smile. People had laughed about how his nose looked, with its size and shape. But I loved it. It was unique to him and something that made him look more undeniably beautiful in my eyes.

My eyes that had apparently changed over the course of my life here.

"Don't lie to me." He mumbled.

"I'm not lying." I laughed ducking the rest of my face into his hands successfully unlatching him from my nose.

"Prove it." He laughed back quietly. I looked up meekly at his face before leaning closer.

"This is the most exceptional nose I have seen in my life." I rubbed mine next to his before turning slightly to lick up the length of it. He giggled and squirmed to duck his head into my collarbone.

"That tickles da." Ivan sneakily opened my coat and tickled my sides. I thrashed and laughed hysterically trying to get away from him.

"N-Nei..." I stopped. What was I trying to say again? I laughed harder when his hands went under my arms"Нет!"

He stopped raping me (not literally raping me for once) to look at me surprised. I looked back questionably when his face broke out into a radiant grin.

"What is it?" I said.

"Your voice, it's broken." He put a finger to my lips. "I just noticed your speaking Russian right now did you know that."

I shook my head.

"You're not speaking German to me anymore." He took the finger away. "They were right."

"About what?"

"Changes." Was all he whispered. "But changes for the best."

"What kind of changes."

"You don't have to worry about them. Let's go back to sleep da? Just before my sisters come home."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" I looked at him just in time to watch a grimace flash across his face.

"They both like to do dirty things with each other when we go to meetings." He shivered and groaned. "Catching them in the middle of it has to be the worst thing to ever witness."

I stared at him with a neutral expression (or so I fucking hoped). "Uh they do what together?"

"You know uh, what females do when their together Uhm... Either way Lithuania is quite jealous of Ukraine." His eyes wandered over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah he has a crush on Natalia right?"

"Unfortunately for him."

I laughed freely. "Ah your family worries me."

"Your apart of it."

"Huh?"

"Your one with me makes you a part of our family." His breath warmed my neck in that moment. "Just don't try and abandon me like the rest?"

"Ah I am aren't I?" My smirk softened. I wound my arms around his shoulders and held him tight. "I'm never going to leave you, you know that. I would have to be taken by a few dozen armies."

"I know Gilbert, and I will never leave or hurt you again."

"And don't you forget it." My eyes closed and I fell back into sweet oblivion.

Sweet humming rumbled from under my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, gah these chapters are getting shorter im so sorry =n= forgive readers for i am getting a block  
><strong>SONGS<strong>  
><strong>CHANGE~DEFTONES<strong>  
><strong>HOLD FAST~CATHARSIS<strong>  
><strong>SAFE IN MIND~UNKLE<strong>

* * *

><p>"There's something i have to do." Ivan said sadly. "It's with Germany only him not his country."<p>

I nodded at him knowingly and grinned when a single thought raced through my head

"Leave it up to me." I smiled. "You've taught me enough."

He stared at me for a few minutes before breaking out in a smile.

"I'm so proud of you Gilbert."

I smiled at those words and let him drag me in for a hug. I was the one with the world at my feet so why not fight the one who took it from me.

Germany when we meet I swear you will not forget this.

Sweet revenge, bitter sweet revenge.

Oh how I will love the taste.

* * *

><p>I only had to wait a few weeks before Germany had made his first undercover attempt to kidnap me and take me to his house. Luckily enough I had been warned of his plans and Ivan had shown me where all the weaponry was and gave me my own metal pipe to hide under my coat. My mind had immediately turned bloodthirsty as my happiness was at risk over a jealous Aryan. I had tucked a few guns and knives into the secret pockets ready to attack if I caught sight of him.<p>

My breath danced around in the cold air and my hair begun to prickle at the back of my neck. Huddling down more in my hiding spot with a rifle in hand I aimed out in the distance where a tall blonde had begun to speedily make his way towards Russia's mansion. I was fighting for Ivan, myself, and for the sake of us.

I wrapped my scarf around my mouth and turned deadly still as I watched the quick progress Germany made across the landscape. His movements far from cautious, he was sprinting like his life depended on it. I ground my teeth down and growled, the wall is still up so how the fuck did he get out.

Why did I care, I like that wall being where it is, it means I can stay with Ivan like I promised.

Like what I want.

"Gilbert!" a familiar commanding voice yelled out. "Come out! I know you're out there brother."

I clutched the gun in a strong grip and started to line up the gun to my desired target. Germany whipped his head around frantically searching , it pained me to hold back my spiteful laughter which crawled at the back of my throat. My whole body felt as if acid was boiling and surging through my veins at the distance between us. There needed to be more. I loathed how close he was to me. How close he was to my home and safety. How he was attempting to ruin it all. A feral growl ripped out from between my clenched teeth.

"Big Bruder?" He sighed looking up. "Why won't you answer me?"

_Because, why should i answer to something i despise?_

I shot directly at his knee cap, and watched with no emotion as he fell to the ground bellowing out in pain.

The next shot I had was aimed in his right arm. Another cry of pain erupted though the snowy land, the pure white stained with growing patched of red. Jumping out of my hiding spot I pulled out the pipe from its hiding spot in the flowing coat and held it above my head like a baseball player.

"Germany, I never thought you'd be crying from a couple of shots, have you really grown so weak?" I swung the metal over to land in my palm.

"Bruder? What has happened to you?" Germany looked up at me with tears in his azure eyes. "Your eyes, your voice, your language you're not even speaking German..."

"I'm not your 'bruder' Germaniya." I glared down at the pitiful blonde. "You must have forgotten... Kesesese how could you forget? You're the one, who made the fucking deal, which by the way I thank you for greatly."

He gave me the most desperate and regretful look I had ever seen come from him, I laughed harder at his expression. "Gilbert, you're land is still in the east, the wall is preventing you from remembering."

"How did you get out then Germaniya?" I spat in the snow, my gaze never wandering from his crumbled face.

"I wish you wouldn't resemble Russland so much, it hurts to see your face like this."

"I asked you a question!" I snarled at him. He ingored me.

"Your beloved Russia is just brainwashing you bruder. Do you not notice the out of character love you express to him? The emotions that weren't there when you were with even Austria?"

"It's not brainwashing if I belong to him." I said dodging the last part of his sentence.

He thought for a moment before cracking a small smile.

"He's found a way of breaking into your mind and let you drink all his insanity, have you noticed how calmer he is lately and how much you've changed? You say I'm weak but look, you've given in to somebody you used to hate, you rely on him, and you look like a paler mirror image of him. Your dear crazed and loving Russian is truly the manipulator" He snickered. "There really was no Prussia without Russ-"

I bet his smile with a sadistic cruel grin I had learnt from my beloved. Raising the pipe above my head I swung it into his temple.

"Never say such things about my Russia." I growled spiting in his face as blood trickled slowly down the side of the comatose blonde's head. My smile grew as I watched it pool around him and a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Good work." The husky voice whispered in my ear. I dropped the bloodied pipe and allowed myself to be spun around in a tight hug and a ferocious kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Gilbert, so very proud."

I melted at the words of praise and the bleeding blond at my feet was slowly being dragged away by a quivering Latvia and terrified Estonia.

* * *

><p>I glared at the pathetic and limp body leaning up against the concrete cell where I had spent time in my first few days in Russia. A bottle of my new favourite drink in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. Germany's breathing was slow and even, apart from the fact he had blood trickling out of nearly every gash of his body that I had inflicted. I laughed every time I walked down to the basement and saw his drained form.<p>

Only this time his eyes we open and staring helplessly at me. Tears streamed down his face and in disgust I glared back.

"Gil-bert why are you keeping me here, what will you gain?" Germany choked on his tears.

"I have a few more things to do before I pack you back up for Germany. I need to find out how you got here and make sure it never happens again." I crossed my arms and leaned against the bars staring at his dirty face.

"I've watched you change from when I was little, but this is too much." He coughed, hazy words erupted from his tired and fearful face. "You used to almost have wings like the eagle on your flag. I always looked up to you for how free you acted with the wings I couldn't see, when I saw you holding that rifle it was almost as if you never even had them, like they weren't printed on your flag."

My stare turned stone cold and I watched as Germany went paler than he already was when he looked up.

"You have no right to talk about anything to do with me." I growled.

"There's something wrong with you Gilbert, did you forget my Führer took idolism from your precious Frederick."

My face went up against the bars as I spat my words out.

"There is nothing wrong with me, all that's wrong with me is you and your mind fucks. No matter how hard you try my sweet ass is never coming back on its own fucking will you got that? It's your fucking fault you lost me Germaniya, your fault your feeling regretful, your fault that now I'm actually happy and feel noticed for once instead of being shadowed by you."

He sat there his face broke again. The face he made before more tears came out reminded me of when he was a child.

I laughed harshly at his expression before he actually said anything.

"I... I don't know what to say but this is unhealthy for you Kaliningrad. I never thought Stockholm syndrome could get so bad or even effect you of all people, it's impossible to even believe it is Sweden's syndrome with the way you lust after him, the way you follow his ever command like a loyal pup, or should I say his precious snow bunny."

I opened the cell door and closed it behind me the pole in my hands again. I raised it and struck Germany, every blow increasing in speed and strength until his muffled pleas to stop ceased and the beautiful red liquid I so enjoyed to watch come from him trickled from the sides of his mouth.

"It must be so painfully obvious by now that Prussia isn't here anymore it's just more 'Gilbert' or 'East Germany' as the humans are informed to call me now, but the countries know different don't they Germaniya?" I whispered into his ear as he unconsciously dirtied the floor with his blood. It was nice to see he was finally breaking down and weak after so many years of being so stubborn but my god it was disgusting to have anymore of him on the floors. "Letting myself change was so fun, and to know I already had the feelings in myself to allow the process to go along smoothly."

I wiped at the concrete floor with a rag I found deep in my pockets.

"I didn't even put up a fight, I kind of wanted this. The power, the feeling of love and being able to not bottle it all up, to know what it feels like to make your bones crack under the realisation that your big brother is gone." I laughed. "I knew this day would come and my own body craved for it, you silly boy you thought your brother would have been resilient. But guess what Germaniya."

I leaned down again dropping the rag on him.

"My love and my dream were too strong too desired and you only helped me get what I wanted."

Getting up I closed the door.

"Both what I, and Russia wanted." I laughed as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Days after days I walked down the corridors and into the cell to taunt the weakening German. My icy smile grew every time I watched his condition worsen to the point he wouldn't have the energy to mutter cruel words about my world. The world I lived in was not in his, not his world where he thought he was strong enough to withstand blows from my pipe, where he thought that maybe his best friend would come to save him. No I lived in the world where beatings were common and chilly weather was something you had to get used to just to survive. My glare was probably burned into his memory and I hoped it was. Finally I got tired of seeing his beaten face and broken limbs, so in the end I simply muttered to the Baltic's to send him back to his land. Hastily they nodded and fear glinted in their eyes before disappearing to collect the limp blonde.<p>

His eyes faintly ran over my face a sad set in his face.

"Your right the old you has gone." He said hoarsely before being hauled off and out of the estate. Silently with stealth I had learnt from my beloved, I watched from the windows of the third floor. A pair of arms slowly slinked around my waist and pulled me into a strong torso.

"I taught you well hm?" Ivan whispered into my ears joining me in observing the progress of the trembling trio.

I smiled and leaned up against him. "Much too well."

Oh too well indeed.

* * *

><p>Italy ran to the door when he was woken up from his siesta and heard frantic knocking. He had been waiting in Germany's bedroom for his arrival being left with two weeks without any contact from his long time companion.<p>

"Ger- Hungary?" Italy looked at her heaving chest and tear streaked face. "What's happened?"

"It's Germany, when he went to Russia... Prussia... come quick." She panted and took off down the hallway and up the flight of stairs to Austria's room.

Germany was on the ground pale as a sheet, and was drenched in his own blood. His whole right side was bandaged up hiding the worst of his injuries, and he took quick breaths as Austria cleaned up his wounds with trembling hands.

"Prussia did this?" Italy asked in a small voice, his eyes watered at the sight of the unusually frail German.

Austria nodded over his work. "It appears so."

Hungary handed Italy a note.

_Sorry about the mess. I hope he came back in more or less one piece as I had ordered my messengers. His fault, any of you come by this will be the fate for you as well._

_K.O_

"Kaliningrad Oblast." Italy mumbled flipping over the red stained note. "I haven't heard anything about Germany taking another attack."

"That's because this was intended to harm Ludwig not Germany." Hungary mumbled behind her hands.

Italy took one look at Germany again taking in the fragile and shaking body before running to collapse at the blonde's side.

"Germania, please wake up il mio amore, wake up!" He grabbed pale hands and sobbed into their palms.

"Don't worry about me Italia." An exhausted voice whispered. "I'm going to get him next time. Without such complications"

* * *

><p>Ah the weight of disgust had been lifted from my shoulders once Germany left. Ivan's face also lit up when he saw the trail of blood grow longer and longer as the blonde was dragged away by the Baltics.<p>

"I wonder what will happen next time he tries." Ivan said over dinner. He placed his elbows on table and chewed slowly.

"The same will happen again and again until he gives up of course." I sighed and put down my fork. "I wonder what will happen when the wall falls down."

"I would believe that you would go back to Germany." Ivan's tone sounded dead.

"That's highly unlikely I would go willingly. I want to stay here."

Ivan smiled gratefully and took our plates. I grabbed his arm.

"Oi don't look so sad, when I told you I wouldn't leave I really ment that." I leaned in close. "Dumbass I-I Я тебя люблю_."_

I gave him a peck and still tasted dinner on his lips.

"Не _могу жить без тебя_."

Finally that gloomy look disappeared and a contented smile took over.

"Я тоже тебя люблю." He pressed our lips together again before darting quickly into the kitchen.

My smile slipped as Germany's words rung through my head "the wall is preventing you from remembering." it was a lie though, I knew everything that had happened. He didn't know what I had thought about Ivan long before the war, long before I was in his posession.

Germany didn't have a clue.

But yet I hoped to god he wasn't right.

Because I was saying I love you with every ounce of my being to Ivan.

And I ment every single word.

Because feelings that had been buried quickly can resurface.


	10. Chapter 10

Lame chapter is lame...  
>Haha im all for cliches and cute moments even if it doesn't really fit in with this pairing i don't care, Russia's like a big child anyway... one I'm sure would be pretty damn good in bed hahaha~ haha...hah...<br>anyway yeah this part of the story is coming to an end soon... like I said somewhere on my profile it will most likely continue and be linked in with other stories and push onto more modern times as more pairings are invovled... but it'll turn into a big circle of life in the end pssh i didn't say that.  
>Yeah maybe 1 or 2 more chapters left Iono =n=<p>

**Songs**  
><strong>Rabbit heart<strong>  
><strong>Florence and the Machine<strong>

**Fairytale**  
><strong>Alexander Rybak<strong>

* * *

><p>I had a tight grip on Ivan as I led him through the winter wonderland called his backyard, which was an endless stretch of forest and snow that I had taken up on going out in and exploring when Ivan was busy. I had blindfolded him before we left the house so the surprise would be greater.<p>

"Are we there yet?" He said his hands swallowing mine. "I don't want to be out in the cold for too long."

"It will be worth it in the end." I quickened my pace.

Finally after ten minutes of a maze walk we'd made it to my destination.

"Breath in deeply and tell me what you smell." I said my hands rested on the not at the back of his head. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Your scent." He said with a smile.

"No breath in more."

"It smells fresh, and sweet. It also smells like flowers." He said taking yet another breath.

"Good, what flavour can you taste on your tongue?"

"More sweets like sugar and a slight bitter taste, and also our beloved drink." He smiled and licked my face.

I laughed and turned away and untied the blindfold.

He gasped and took in the scene.

I had taken the time of importing sunflowers, thousands of them to fill in the field, outlining it sat 6 beds of violets and outlining them was the pines of the forest. A semi circle sat in the middle of it all and in that semi circle was a shelter with a medium length wooden table, a cluster of vodka bottles, a bowl of sweets and chocolate, and a wooden bench than ran under it.

I was quickly pulled into a bone crushing hug, and happy tears fell onto my shoulder. He sobbed and laughed at the same time.

"Why are you crying Russiya?" I said wiping his eyes. The violet of his eyes was brighter than I had ever seen them. A truly happy smile stretched across his features, he really did look adorable when he smiled.

"I-I have never had something like this done for me before, i-its wonderful."

My chest grew light as I drank in his gorgeous expression. Thoughts swam around in my head, words, sentences a paragraph to describe Ivan. The way he was holding me so tight, I felt like I was going to turn to gold. How much he clung to me. More thoughts overflowed and soon...

The words flew freely from my mouth.

"You know what I love about you Russiya? I think it's only fair for me to tell you seeing as you had told me already, is how when you smile it seems like the world will set itself right and all the evil of the world will leave us, I love how when I'm with you I wish the rest of the world would disappear so only us would remain, I love the way your eyes are filled with such emotion and tell stories if you take the time to really look into them. I love the way you have such a warm embrace and how you act as if I'm the centre of your universe. I love the way I trust you, the way I need you, the way I... Love you." I pulled away but kept the contact with our palms. "I love the way that when we kiss I feel every worry in the felt away, and I forget everything that has went wrong."

He leaned down so our foreheads touched.

"I love the way that when we touch my skin feels as if it's on fire and the way when we fuck. No when we make love calling it fucking is so vile." I stopped to look into his eyes. "I feel like finally I can breathe in air and live life like I've never lived it before, like I have found that missing puzzle piece to my soul. I love how you care." I stopped again and pulled away and leaned my head back.

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I grabbed a gnarled crown of sunflowers out of my satchel and placed them on his head. Panting a leaned in and stole a kiss before dragging him over to the bench.

"I want to stay with you forever and ever, or-or I'm sure I'll die, but slowly, I'd die really slowly and painfully." I looked at him over my bottle of vodka. "Because it would fucking hurt to be without you, your love, your sexy voice, your body, your face, your touch. Life would be unbearable." I took a swig from the bottle.

"It would feel like somebody was injecting acid into my veins and needles under my nails if somebody took you away from me. But it wouldn't last for long because I would have you back. Even if you didn't want to come back, even if it took a century, even if you went back to the way you were before, I would take you in the night and force you back into the position you are in now. Shouting that you love me to the skies and making a field of sunflowers for us to dine in." He gripped my hands and his eyes sparkled like jewels.

"One last thing." I whispered smirking softly.

"What?"

"You want somebody to protect you right?"

"Yes." Surprise tinged his features.

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"That's what I'm here for now." I smiled and leaned in to connect our lips lightly.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Who's the one that bet up his ex-brother?"

"Good point. But who's the one who taught them to do so effectively?"

"Touché" I nuzzled our noses in an Eskimo kiss.

We sat like that, in peace, heads close together, the cold barely bothering us. Really it was pure perfection. The beverages that had entered our systems didn't faze us as it acted like water in our bodies.

"How long?" I muttered looking into his eyes.

"How long for what?"

"How long have you wanted me here?"

A tint of pink came across his cheeks as he closed his eyes to avert my gaze.

"The first time we met and you had teased me with ease, ever since then it had grown."

"That long?"

He nodded quickly.

"Why?"

"Because you were different to everybody else, so rebellious, you had seen so much in the world already, I thought how it would feel to have you dominate me make me one with you. But As I grew taller than you, bigger, stronger, I realised I was the one destined to make you one with me, to share my body with you, and take yours." He nibbled on his lip. "We sound like a lovesick cheesy couple."

"I second that thought." I laughed and he joined in our warm breathes mingling in the subzero air.

I looked off to the side just in time to see a snow white rabbit with glowing red eyes dig its way out of the snow. I watched in fascination as its eyes zeroed in on me.

"That reminds me of you." Ivan said quietly. I glanced at him to see his gaze now belonged to the white rabbit with the wise face staring up at us.

"How does it?"

"The eyes, the pale colouring, the soft delicate exterior but rabbits are made to live in the wild, even if they get caught, their resilient and try to fight back. Like you were before I domesticated you." His tone was so sure.

"I don't know what type of rabbits you see, but they are easy to manipulate into living in a cage."

"Like you."

I growled playfully and pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ah but once I used to think you were like the eagle that was on your flag, too prideful looking, untameable, wild, strong." He laughed and pulled close to me again. "My god was I wrong."

"So you're my owner?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Gilbert."

"I know much too well."

Fatefully white crispy cotton balls of snow began to dance around in the air adding to the already fifteen centimetres of snow on the ground. The rabbit bounded away to seek shelter.  
>And out of the hole in the ground a rabbit a bit darker than the other and with longer fur, scurried out and sprinted after its companion. Both of them disappeared into the depths of the surrounding forest. Ivan held my hands tight in his to get my attention I turned to look at him. My breath was snatched away as it had been so many times before by his remarkably innocent and radiant features. A childlike smile and wide eyes boarded with honey eyelashes, soft as silk dusty blonde with brown highlighted hair and skin like porcelain, but a few shades darker than my own. Fear and Happiness, a killer and a lover, a manipulator and the manipulated.<p>

The rabbit had a lot in common feature wise to him in my eyes.

I lost myself once again to him. I knew any shed of sanity I had left withered away after the meeting in Denmark, and my life was fuelled on being in his presence. I loved the way my skin spiked and grew warm at a single touch and how I felt like my chest was about to burst when he embraced me.

Stockholm syndrome?

I think not.

Not anymore.

I took my hands out of his and ran to flop down back first into the snow. Slowly I moved my arms and legs in synchronization and laughed hysterically at the snow seeping through the coat.

"Gilbert what are you doing?" Ivan walked to sit beside me and watch my ridiculous smile grow.

"Making a snow angel!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to lie down. "Make one with me, they always look awesome in the end no matter who makes it."

He gave me a side glance and laughed lightly before starting to copy my movements.

Just a short burst of being alone can be so meaningful.

* * *

><p>We walked back to the mansion hand in hand. Its marble grey walls gleamed in the distance a growl came from behind its heavy iron doors and a dreaded female voice echoed out of the open windows.<p>

"I wonder what has Miss Belarus in a mood today da..." Ivan sighed. His gaze flickered restlessly around the surrounding Russian forest and refused to rest on his home.

"Maybe Lithuania got on her tits." I mumbled glaring as we approached the door, a pair of blonde heads cowered behind a pot plant at the entrance both of which smiled in exhausted relief.

"Mr Russia, please you need to contain your sister. She's...uhh..." Latvia shut his mouth in fear of saying something stupid.

"...Half raping Lithuania." Estonia finished biting his lip. "He said something to her and then she got really angry and now..."

Ivan laughed hysterically. "THAT'S ALL THAT'S GOING ON? Thank god that's all, I'll let Lithuania have his fun ne?"

And with that he turned on heel and dragged me along.

"Ivan where are we going?" I stumbled behind him, even though I had grown for some unknown reason over my stay here my legs still refused to go any faster.

"To our safety room, I don't like to be exposed when my sister is acting like a bitch on heat." He mumbled changing his pace to a near sprint to get down the maze of halls.

Ivan locked the door to the entry of the lengthy hall. And almost kicked in the door to the room where we'd more or less spend the next few hours together. Silently we curled up in a make-shift somewhat bed looking thing we had made on our other lock up days. Which we'd also thought to stock up with vodka bottles, food, and other things. Really it was cosy for a place we use like a bomb shelter for his insane sisters attacks.

"So it looks like she's giving Lithuania what he wants finally." I said with a awkward half smile half grimace.

"It's his own fault." Ivan shrugged carelessly pulling out the things we'd gathered from the mini picnic. "He shouldn't have pursued my sister so much, and only now does he worry for the relationship with Poland? He's so stupid, he knows how my sister is. "

"Well hopefully it'll hit him hard now." I sat up on a desk with my head in my palms looking down at Ivan sitting cross-legged on a pile of pillows and throws. He had a blank look on his face as he stared at the wall.

"I don't care what happens to him." Ivan broke away from the oh-so-interesting wall to smile up at me with his eyes half closed.

"Come here." His large hands came and clasped around my wrists to pull me off the desk and onto his lap in on swift movement.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and lap my neck under his chin. Happily he wound his arms around me and we sat in silence for a while.

Well that was until moans seemed to snatch up every bit of silence.

Moans right above us.

Oh god.

I shivered involuntary at the sounds above. It seems Belarus got Lithuania to crack... or the other way around.

She obviously wasn't as loyal to her brother as she made out to be.

Thank the heavens for that.

She's not good enough for him.

And plus their like related so ew.

When I heard a flamboyant voice call for "Let" I knew shit was going to go down. Since when did the Polish fuck have free reign to so much as stand outside the house.

Then the angry lusty cries cut off and angry whispers took place as they tried to make themselves decent before the unexpected guest decided wandered in. Lithuania ran out of the room and down the hall to find Poland whilst Belarus stormed out of the room they were in and I heard the frantic high heeled footsteps run in the other direction. Too soon she took up to calling for her brother. Ivan whined and clung to me and I curled up in his lap as he lowly sung a lullaby I recognized.

"Баю-баюшки-баю, Не ложися на краю. Придёт серенький волчок, Он ухватит за бочок И утащит во лесок Под ракитовый кусток." He rocked back a fourth lulling me into sleep and well as comforting himself. I hummed along with him hoping to relax his tense form.

I felt his body shut down, his arms go slack as he fell asleep, and soft snores emitted from his agape mouth.

He was just too cute out of consciousness.

Smiling I curved into his body and clutched his hand before following him into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, this is the second or third to last chapter of this part of the "series" i'm writing, so don't worry there will be a continuation with a few stories from Ivan's point of veiw but they'll be oneshots unlike this one and a maybe another one or two that lead onto modernish times :/  
>anyway this chapter jumps around a bit because well it's getting to that time in the story where it all turned to shit pretty fast.<p>

btw  
>Niels= Norway<br>Mathias= Denmark

and I'm sure you know the other names.

**Songs**

**Fuck me too**  
><strong>Miss construction<strong>  
>(Don't ask why but i did get inspiration)<br>**The horror of our love**  
><strong>Ludo<strong>  
>(don't make me explain)<br>**Heavy in your arms**  
><strong>Florence and the Machine<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to my being surrounded by inviting heat. I shuffled further up into my lover's arms, a sweet scent emitted from him. Something prodded at my lips.<p>

"It's Chocolate" Ivan said wriggling the treat between my lips. I smiled looking up at his sleepy face and the crown of sunflowers that slid to one side. I adjusted the sunflowers and opened my mouth to allow the sweet in.

"Hmm thank you." I chewed on it slowly and then took up to licking the hand which had melted chocolate slathered all over it.

"It seems so suggestive what you're doing."

"Don't think of it that way then." My tongue came out dainty like a cat's would to lick between his fingers. I withdrew and leaned up onto my forearms to look up a long torso at Ivan.

"Can I ask you a favour?" He asked?

"You can ask me anything."

"I have a slight problem at the moment that needs some attention you care to fix it?" He shifted so I fell between his muscular thighs. My chest slipped onto his groin to feel the 'issue'.

"Oh I see what you mean." I laughed and reached under his coat to undo his belt. "But I don't think my mouth can take it."

He giggled and assisted in the removal of his pants.

"You'll find a way, your Gilbert. Anything's possible."

"Anything?" I smiled, a million ideas rushed through my head at once. He nodded and took off his coat. One idea came to mind immediately.

"Do you trust me?" I said grinning up and exposing my canines. Another nod. I peeled away his underwear and stared down at the happy length. Teasingly I gently nudged his legs further apart before attacking the inner thighs with my lips. My hand trailed up the leg I gave attention to previously to ghost over his erection, and all the while my mouth came closer and closer, indulging greedily in the taste I got from his skin. Finally my lips had reached the sensitive area making the burly Russian squirm and try to force his hips into welcoming heat. I pushed his hips down with an iron grip and brushed both of my oral muscles over his erect limb. I smirked and pulled away to look at Ivan again.

"You really, really sure? I could call in a professional-"

"No please doing stop." At some point of time Ivan had shoved his arm across his face.

I smiled again and put my mouth to use again. I slowly took in a little more each time I heard a rewarding moan. I sucked tenderly and my tongue trailed up and down the arousal that refused to fit completely in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down and started to pick up pace.

Ivan on the other hand was speechless. The only sounds he formed were moans and half pleads. His strong body melted and writhed underneath my hands. His own fingers had braided themselves in my hair to help aid me in my ministrations. My gag reflex seemed to have deactivated as I was able to go deep and not choke. A lusty, heated groan rolled out from Ivan's lips and I watched as his eyes mist over, his light, long eyelashes hid the amethyst that watched my progress, I watched that gorgeous face twisted in pleasure.

"Гилберт я собираюсь приехать!" He gasped. I smirked and added one my hands to squeeze at the base. I pulled away to stare at him dead in the eye.

"You're going to come when I want you to." A string of saliva trailed from my mouth to my project. He looked at me desperately. I averted my gaze to smile down at the painful looking erection leaking pre cum.

"Don't make me hurt you." Panted and weak was his response. I laughed at him playfully my grip on his manhood never ceasing.

"I doubt you could in your condition."

He squirmed and tried to force his way back into my mouth but my other hand stayed firm on his hips holding him down good.

"Hm I want to try something." I murmured holding my fingers to his mouth. "Let's switch roles ae? I'm sure I've learnt enough from you the past forty odd times."

Ivan stared at me wide eyed and panting, I feared rejection. That was until his mouth eagerly took my fingers in and sucked hard.

I watched in wonder at the sight before me. The large Russian was willing going to bottom and that face...

Oh god.

The blush, the hazy eyes, the pink lips rubbing on my phalanges, and the forever flawless hair that threatened to cover his purple orbs.

I had always loved that colour ever since I had first witnessed it on him.

As he lubed up my fingers, I ripped up a piece of cloth in one hand to tie around his base and I took up the job of peeling off the remaining clothing off him to latch myself to his nipples. The pinkish skin proved to be a real weak spot as Ivan moaned and shuttered even more under my nurturing mouth. Ivan gripped my back with one hand and dug his nails into my back whilst the other hand slid down to take off my own pants. When he was done I used his own scarf to tie his hands to the bed. With all my efforts Ivan still had the luxury of release taken away from him because of that saintly cloth in an unholy position.

Hmm... He tasted so sweet.

Finally I slid my fingers out of his mouth to trail them down, down, down to his cheeks and spread them apart, looking up I smiled and shifted so I hung above him, a predatory glint reflected in his eyes from mine as I entered my fingers into his body. He winced quietly as I added another finger and stretched him.

Nostalgia of topping somebody with such beautiful eyes, his fault I loved that colour. Meeting him when we were younger and my heartstrings throbbed when I saw him in his state of pain. Those eyes had always haunted me and I searched unconsciously for that colour.

"Open your eyes." I murmured our faces only inches apart. Slowly that radiant colour was there again looking up at me with a half lidded gaze as I thrusted my fingers in and out and slipped another finger into the mix.

I brought our lips together as I took out my slick fingers, making sure to taste him thoroughly with my tongue and let him groan out in loss of the attention I gave to his hole. Those sounds changed as soon as my dick teased his entrance.

"I don't know if I should do this I mean I'm usually in your position I wouldn't want you to be disgraced in any way." I laughed quietly at his pleading eyes.

"Don't make me beg Gilbert." Ivan said hoarsely rubbing down. I licked my lips and descended them back on his.

His expression, his voice, everything was so intoxicating at that moment. I took the plunge and sheathed only half of my manhood which silently screamed at me to go deeper in the inviting warmth. Ivan cried out under my mouth I could only imagine the feeling of having something large shoved in your ass. I moved his legs up over my shoulders just so we would have a good position when I started.

He bit his lip and panted those eyes always on the verge of closing.

"Tell me when you're ready." I mumbled.

Looking up he grinned widely. "Go deeper and then I'll tell you."

I bit my lip and gave him a worried look but did as he asked. A moan erupted from him. He shifted slightly and nodded weakly.

"G-go, now."

And I did. Pulling right out I slammed in and ruthlessly enjoyed the feeling of making such a powerful man writhe in pleasure at my touch and at my will. I picked up the pace and used the leverage I had on him legs to aid him down.

"Gil- AH- Beerr-t" Ivan moaned with his arms still tied above his head, drool trailed down the corner of his mouth and that forever standing erection stood straight and tall. One of my hands slid down his thighs to untie the cloth around his penis. Automatically he thanked me hastily in Russian and I continued to pound into him.

It felt amazing.

His ass was so tight and his strong legs clung onto my shoulders, I descended my head down to capture his lips with my own for a sloppy heated kiss. My tongue won over in dominance just as the rest of my body was. I pulled my head away to trail down his neck and mark him with teeth and tongue and a dark hue spread across his skin in every place I sucked. My hand that rested on his inner thigh decided to travel back to his junk to give it a long pull and began to jack him off at a quick pace in time with my thrusts.

There was that ten seconds where time froze for both of us as we shuttered to pure bliss together. I ejected myself and lay next to him panting.

"Well that was... different." I muttered clinging to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me closer to his side.

"Hmm but you're a good topper." Ivan tucked his chin on top of my head.

"I never had this much sex until I came here." I laughed quietly and looked at down his body. "Thanks by the way, I still prefer you on me though."

It was Ivan's turn to laugh.

"So do I comrade."

I smiled at the stereotypical word. "Well I'll leave the dominance up to you next time."

"I kind of like it when you're rough Gilbert, maybe we can switch another time."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes but I'm going to ignore it."

I grinned and cuddled into his bare stomach. Kissing him on the chest I sighed and got up.

"I'm going to get you something to eat."

"Be back soon."

Gah he was too... irresistible.

* * *

><p>It took less than ten minutes for me to whip something up and present it to the tired Russian whose face lit up at the dish I carried like a waitress.<p>

"BLINI?" He said excitedly sitting up with a bright smile. I nodded with a laugh. The pancake like food had whipped cream and strawberry jam spread on the inside and burst ever so slightly on the sides. I handed him the plate and watched him hoe into it.

"Hmm you're such a good cook Gilbert." Ivan mumbled through a mouthful of the desert. I wagged my finger in front of his face.

"No talking with your mouth open." I took my own plate and I ate slowly to watch him pretty much inhale his serving.

The place where my heart was grew warm as I watched him eat. And the way he stopped to give me a kiss only made the feelings bloom even more.

* * *

><p>I stared out at the empty space of where the wall once stood, and a much too familiar blonde head stood in the crowd with open arms calling my name.<p>

My blank stare never faltered at his calls.

"Gilbert you should go back to your family." Ivan said a few paces back from me.

"No. He's not my family anymore." I muttered coldly, my gaze never leaving Germany and his Italian partner.

"But this is where you belong. Your people are finally free you can go with them"

"Russia I belong with you. I-I love you" I ground my teeth together as my brothers calls grew more desperate. _Gilbert, Gilbert! Brother! _

I gave the bird to the yelling German before turning back to take Ivan's hand.

"I'm your problem now." I smiled and he hugged me close.

"I'm glad that's so Kaliningrad." He gave his own smile in triumph as he looked at the frantic German running towards us. Ivan gripped my hand tighter before taking off into the snow with me in tow laughing hysterically at the screaming behind us coming from both Italy and Germany.

_BROTHER DON'T GO WITH HIM, GILBERT!_

_VE~ GILBERT DON'T BE STUPID!_

* * *

><p>"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Germany yelled slamming his fists on the table, the whole room went silent at the outburst, in only two months the Aryan was back to full health. "HE DIDN'T EVEN REAC T WHEN THE WALL FELL DOWN!"<p>

Well that's nations for you.

"Germany, you know it's bloody impossible to get your brother back and I'm sure you know why he didn't come crawling back to you. HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE!" England said harshly. "And he certainly won't be ever again by the looks of things because you fucked up."

Everybody but England winced at his words. Germany sagged but kept his jaw clenched. Italy hastily patted him on the shoulder muttering comforts in Italian.

"Why don't we just go in there and take him then?" Germany said in a quiet voice.

"Do you have any idea what so ever how risky it would be to try and take him from Russia? You know the effects and toll it would take on both Gilbert and Russia, and pray tell how would we simply waltz in and kidnap Kaliningrad?" England put his cup of tea down and crossed his arms. Azure eyes glared across the table at the Brit about the mentioned name.

"I have to agree with Iggy here." America mumbled looking down at the table. "Russia proved to be powerful and he does have nuclear power."

"As do you." Germany huffed.

"Yeah well I don't want to endanger the world even somebody un-heroic would know the damage that would take place in a nuclear war."

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Would it hurt to get them when their asleep, if we all go in a strategic-"

"Germany..." England started.

"No just look at these and tell me what you think, it could work."

The Brit sighed and took a folder, flipping through the files he read over the information with other nations hanging off his shoulders. Putting it down on the table and sliding it across, he looked at Germany sternly.

"It looks possible but it's still very risky. It's just a house invasion...oh-"

America grinned slightly and stood up. "Alright guys I'll make the decision, we're going in not as nations but as us to get back Gilbert. Are ya'll in?"

"America don't be foolish, you know if that happens we'd have to go through so much to keep them separated or else if, IF Gilbert goes back to 'normal' by our terms, he's be in jeopardy of going back to the persona of Kaliningrad."

"We can figure it out Iggy, your smart enough." America gave a pleading, Hollywood worthy smile to the nations around the room.

The other nations sighed heavily and several stood up saying their names.

"Francis."

"Matthew."

"Ludwig."

"Niels."

"Fuck it... Mathias."

"Alfred."

America looked around the room frowning at the lack of help, none of the Asian nations looked like they gave a flying fuck and New Zealand and Australia simply got up and left talking about something excitedly in their confusing accents. England scowled and stood up.

"Fine. Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Tears sprung to my eyes and my skin crawled as I woke up. Ivan's hair stuck to his forehead beaded with sweat as we both got the same vibes.<p>

The personal signatures of the nations several of them were swarming the insides and outsides of our house.

I broke out in a cold sweat and clung to Ivan, my eyes growing huge in the dark of our bedroom.

"Gilbert..." Ivan whispered turning his head towards me. "I don't think we can fight our way out of this one."

"What?" I hissed. "What do you mean-"

"I don't think both of us could take on seven of the nations that's what I mean." Russia looked into my eyes, the beautiful purple of his eyes glowed in the light those eyes were wide with fear.

"I-Ivan I don't want to leave." I dug my nails into his arms. "Wait the doors locked they can't come in."

I heard his breathing hitch as he sobbed, tears streamed down my own cheeks as the realisation hit me.

They were coming to get me.

Oh my god.

"Gilbert, bit my shoulder." Ivan pulled down the covers to expose his body.

"Why?"

"Mark me, I'll do the same."

"Our tattoos?"

"Those won't leave but we need something we gave to each other willingly you got that."

I nodded hastily and leaned in. My teeth dug into his skin and ripped into his flesh, straight away red liquid spilled from the wound. I went deeper to make sure the mark would stay there forever. Then I felt a pair of teeth clamp onto my own shoulder.

The door was being banged on at the end of the hall and the hinges that rattled spastically were because pairs of feet slammed into it.

I pulled up and I felt the pressure be realised from my shoulder as Ivan and I stared each other. I cried harder and harder every time the door gave way more. Once they got past that door this was next.

"Ivan-"

His lips descended on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands into my hair as we gave each other a parting kiss. Our tongued clashed and saliva mingled with our tears, in-between breathes we muttered the same words over and over again.

"I love you."

"I will always love you."

"My beloved don't leave."

"Don't let me leave."

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

The nations sprinted down the hallway and approached our door. I slowly took my tongue out of Ivan's and growled.

"I'm not going down without a fight." I gasped the tears refused to let up. "I refuse for them to let them take me without trying to stop them. Ivan please, help me help us."

He nodded with a small smile his own tears came in steady streams.

"Da."

We reached down for our coats and grabbed the contents inside.

A metal pipe and a sniper rifle.

Shaking I held the pipe to my side as I aimed at the door.

Beside me Ivan loaded his and dragged me onto his lap to aim from above my head. He planted kisses into my hair and muttered Я тебя люблю over and over again just as before.

The door finally gave way and Germany, America, Denmark and Canada came in with hand weapons.

Ivan and I opened fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Now this chapter I really don't know what to say about it. But i'll break it down. So this get's split into POV's of 4 of the characters just because magically at some point Gilbert get's knocked out and because I fail majorly at writing like somebody is telling the story instead of first person. This is the second to last chapter =n= i kinda don't want it to be but always remember THERE WILL BE MORE TO IT! and all of the extra bits to this will have songs which inspired it because I'm just so cool like that (it's all lies) and oh yeah for everybody's POV they will have asong.

SUE ME! they all see the situation the same but different =3= well the (how dare i say this) the ukes see this differently... okay maybe america and england see eye to eye on the situation because they actually took the time to think it out.

ppssshhh man I ramble. =3=  
>after this I'm hitting up tumblr for some RusPrus fanart because after writing this i was all ~sob sob~.<p>

**song~  
>Bodies<br>Drowing Pool  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~hours before the initial invasion.<p>

"England, Norway, France you will be the ones to get the house opened." Denmark said with a beer in one hand and a very bored looking Norwegian in the other.

"And what makes you think we'll be the ones to do that twat?" England glowered.

"Well missy, your best butt buddy has been talking to me and I know damn sure you can do all that weird magical shit that my Niels does correct?"

"I guess that's tr-"

"EH! But what about me Danemark? I don't think I could stay around with those two connards." France sighed flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Don't give us that crap bro all of us know you're a decent spy when you want to be." America rolled his eyes and looked at the other sheet. "The rest of us will do the hard work you three can be our back-up."

The Brit, Norwegian and Frenchman all stared at the Dane and American blankly.

"I'll do it as long as I can top next time Mathias." Norway said looking away.

France and England groaned at the thought of having to work with each other.

"Okay we'll do it too." Arthur growled tipping his tea on Americas head.

* * *

><p>The snow came heavy and Norway panted beside England.<p>

"This is impossible, and much too tiring." Norway wiped his forehead. "Fucking Russia and his magic."

"I absolutely agree with you on that." England grimaced at the Frenchman who casually looked back up at him with a smile.

"What's wrong Angleterre?"

"Fuck you blasted frog."

The Norwegian and Englishman tried once more before giving up.

"Fuck this let's just go old school." Norway adjusted his hat before strolling up to the house. "OI LITHUANIA!"

"He's been with Norway much too long..." England held a baton above hsi head as he struck the surprised brunette around the back of the head.

* * *

><p>The nations burst into the room, all of them nearly stopped in their tracks. A pair of Purple eyes and a pair of purple eyes flecked with red glared at them, tracks of tears down both of their faces as they pointed guns at the four intruders. On Gilbert's neck lay a deep wound which led a river of pulsing blood stream down the white canvas of his body, Russia's slightly darker torso also had evidence of the same wound.<p>

In a split second their guns went off.

Demark fell to the ground first as his thigh ripped up from the bullets another shot hit America's side and more bullets flew as they hit the Canadian and German on either side of them. Germany grunted and lifted his own weapon before flying towards the pair on the bed, one arm gushed out with blood but the adrenaline in all the nations system disabled them from feeling the pain.

A blade came to Germany's neck as a female growled in his face.

"Go near my brother and I'll kill you where you stand." Belarus's teeth gleamed in the light and her blade dug into his neck, droplets fell from a nick she'd created to prove her point.

A hockey stick came out of nowhere and whacked the bloodthirsty blonde in the stomach before somebody yelled at Germany to hurry the fuck up.

Gilbert and Ivan had both ditched their guns and lifted their blood stained pipes to strike the incoming intruders. Denmark had gotten to his feet and helped America pin Russia down as both Germany and Canada went in to knock out Gilbert.

"NYET! LET ME GO!" Gilbert screamed thrashing in the tight grip of the Canadian. He tilted his head to glance at an unconscious Ivan. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Bruder you're coming come if you like it or not." Germany took hold of the hockey stick Canada once had and hit Gilbert around the head.

Blood dripped out of the contact zone as Gilbert's head hit back on the carpet.

**Xxx**

**America's POV**

**song~  
>Justice and Mercy<br>Flyleaf.  
><strong>

I tied the last knot with help from Mathias. Ivan lay in his bed tied down pretty good he couldn't get out of that until his mental little sister woke up or one of the Baltic's. I patted our handiwork and gave a weak smile to the Dane.

"Hey you better go find Norway, make sure he's okay." I rocked back on the balls of my feet.

"Tak." Mathias returned the smile with a grateful one and put his good hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk about this later."

"Of course."

He dropped his arm and left the room. Behind me even after Mathias had left I heard frantic breathing. Turning around I saw green eyes watching from the door way as Russia was tied down to his bed and Kaliningrad was thrown like a ragdoll over Germany's shoulder. Blood coated everybody in the room, it looked like something you'd find in a massacre, and it wasn't much different. Not all the justice in the world or heroism was worth the expression on Arthur's face.

"Babe are you okay?" I walked out to look at the terrified Englishman.

"What did we just do, this could have very bad effects later on. Why did we even agree to this why?" Arthur looked up with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"England-"

"This will be scarring to both of them and we just leave them-"

"ARTHUR!" I dragged him into my chest. "Relax you and I both know what's going to happen you even stated the outcome yourself."

"It's going to be dangerous for the rest of the world and what if M-"

"Look if he gets involved it's not our fault. I mean I'm not going to like it anymore than you will when he gets his heart broken but-"

"This isn't right it's all because bloody Germany wouldn't listen to us."

"We can't change that now." I wrapped an arm around his back to hug him tighter. Arthur's slim arms dodged my wounds on my waist as he clung helplessly to me. His shoulders shook violently while he cried into my jacket.

"I don't want to see how everything is going to turn out." He sniffed looking up at me.

"I know Iggy, I know."

**Xxx**

**France's POV.**

**song~  
>Carjack my heart<br>Dance Movie  
><strong>

Turning the corner's down the hallways I searched for the Canadian whose sobs I could hear from the end of the stairs. England had left long ago to find America whilst Norway said Denmark would be sure to find him where he was.

Finally a red hoodie caught my sight.

"Mathieu, why are you crying?" I ran up to the sobbing blonde.

"I can't believe I just hit him." Canada took off his glasses and stared up at me his bright eyes expressed so many raging emotions my heart broke at the twisted expression on his face, quickly I embraced him.

"It was all for the best Mon Cher."

After a moment of silence he began to tremble. He whispered no into my ear before pushing me away.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Canada yelled in my face, his mouth in a tight scowl. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT PAPA? HOW?"

It hit me.

"Do you feel for Gilbert, Matthieu?" I put my hands on either side of his face. His tear came hot on my hands.

"Oui." He growled trying to pull my hands from his face.

I shook in i don't even know, anger, rage, sadness... He loved another man. I nodded with a tight frown.

"Go." I muttered turning away from him. I half expected him to turn me around and he walked around me and held my face, his sweaty palms caressed my cheekbones.

"Don't be so sad, I still love you more than anything." He smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss. I kissed back weakly my lisp still trembled. "I'll see you soon."

The sad music of his footsteps running away from me was all i was gifted leaving me alone completely he turned to face me.

"You don't have any idea what's going to happen next do you?" He whispered lookingat me with fearful eyes.

I shook my head and felt it fall forward.

"Here I thought you would know."

He was right.

I didn't have a clue what would happen.

**Xxx**

**Denmark's POV**

**song~  
>Peacemaker<br>Greenday  
><strong>

I walked down the winding staircase slowly not giving two shits about the trail of blood I was most likely leaving behind me I needed to find my Norge.

Niels sat staring at the bound Baltic trio blankly his violet eyes showed zero emotion. He barely took notice of anything as I took a seat beside him. He turned to look at me only to push my hair out of my face.

"As much as I love seeing your hair like this I want to see your face." He muttered turning his gaze back to the knotted heap of Latvian, Lithuanian, and Estonian. "How was it."

"Man it was mental in there." I sighed putting my one working arm behind my head. "But Germany got him all good I think their leaving to go back now."

"It didn't go as smoothly as Germany had predicted huh?"

I shook my head.

"Did you know Gilbert let me top that time when we were drunk because of my eye colour that night?"

"EH?" Whoa I never heard this before...

"Apparently they looked really purple. He told me they reminded him of Russia's." Niels shifted to sit on his knees. "I feel kind of bad for taking his happiness away from him."

"We had to do it."

"I know that." He didn't take his gaze away from the limp figures leaning against each other. "And now I worry for what's going to happen next, what if you get worse than this eh? And not just to you, but you as a country Mathias."

I gave a surprised laugh. "Whoa since when did you care what happened to me Niels?"

"I have for a very long time." Niels looked at me and I'm pretty sure I had an unsure lopsided smile glued to my face. "Tch, I'll clean you up when we get home."

"Home?"

"Your house dumbass."

I grinned.

Niels gave me a tiny smile and ripped up a piece of cloth from my tattered shirt and slowly began to wind it around my leg, another rip and he started on my arm.

"That'll do for now." Timidly he shuffled into my side, grinned wider I hugged him back and put my chin on top of his sailor hat.

"Untie that bunch and we'll go eh?"

"Ok." Norway flicked his wrists and the bounds on the Baltic's bodies dropped to the ground in a knotted heap.

**Xxx**

**Germany's POV**

**song~  
>Enemy<br>Flyleaf**

I panted as I walked across the Russian forests the figure on my back was heavier than the last times I had been made to carry him.

Oh yeah Gilbert had grown since deciding to be Kaliningrad surprisingly enough.

Well it did mean he was sharing Russia's land.

I sighed in relief when he caught sight of a car, Austria stepped out of the driver's seat to open the door for me and my load of albino.

"You have gained serious wounds again Ludwig." Austria frowned as we neared. Though, that frown disappeared when he saw the limp body on my back. "What happened to him?"

"He was being the way Gilbert is, not going down without a fight." I muttered pushed said Gilbert into the back of the car. Austria's mouth opened in horror.

"You drive I'll sit with him." He pushed me out of the way.

I saw the protective feelings resurface in Roderich that had long since gone for Gilbert when he married Hungary. I slid into the front seat and watched for a minute as the Austrian put the beaten albino's head on his lap and petted his sodden locks. Starting the engine even as I drove I couldn't help but steal glances at Roderich as he cried quietly over Gilbert.

He still cared.

As we neared the airport he mumbled "My poor baby." And he pulled the unconscious bloodied form into his arms bridal style and walked out to the private plane that would take us back to Germany. The whole time I watched in awe as he barely even took back the comforting words he whispered. On the plane he cradled Gilbert and hid his face in my brothers white hair, he started to wash away some of the blood and cover up gashes.

"This is going to stay." Roderich said quietly. I snapped my head up as he gingerly traced the bite marks on Gilbert's pale neck.

"I think that was the point of it." I muttered.

"How barbaric." He shook his head and continued to hide the gruesome sight in bandages. "Why would anybody do that?"

"To leave a memory? Russia had the same thing on his shoulder." I sighed harshly. "It's twisted I know."

"But clever." Roderich looked up at me hesitantly. "Do you think he only loved me for my eyes?"

"Was?"

"Norway said that when he had topped Gilbert, a few weeks afterwards he told Norway that his eyes reminded him of Russia's and he thought he could pretend even if he was getting a blow job from Denmark at the same time."

I grimaced. "No idea."

"I wouldn't be too surprised they'd known each other for quite a while."

"He did love you I don't think you saw him after the wedding."

Austria sat back and put a pillow on his lap to lie Gilbert back down.

"Oh? Care to explain?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"He was really upset, uh... I really don't know what to sa-"

"It can't be too hard Germany, you obviously can say a lot when you're yelling at people in meetings."

That fucking Austrian.

"Gilbert, let me think... Ja he was crying for days surprisingly enough, he wouldn't eat, and he looked like shit day after day. All I would hear him mumbling in his sleep would be 'that Hungarian whore' or something like that..." I cracked my knuckles hesitantly.

Roderick's face dropped.

"Oh... I heard he was feeling bad but I didn't really know..."

"Ja."

"He's knows we'd divorced right?"

I nodded "He also knows that you two are dating recreationally."

If possible his face fell even more.

He looked down at Gilbert and took off his glasses. Slowly this hand went back to stroking the pale hair. He mumbled apologies over and over again.

Soon we both fell asleep.

I woke up a few minutes before we crossed the border into Germany. I smiled down at the lights of Berlin as they greeted us and any discomfort I felt vanished as I started to near my capital.

As soon as Berlin was under the plane I heard a sharp gasp and my gaze shifted to a terrified and pale face. Gilbert looked at me in dread before he started to writhe in pain.

His screams of anguish and pain would forever be burned into my memory.

Ivan's name was screamed into the night as he fought against the Austrian pinning him down.


	13. Chapter 13

gah short chapter is short.  
>Well ello ello readers regret to inform you that yep last chapter of the first part of the series though I will be like I have said many many times before, making the other parts to this troll la la. I really don't know where I went with this chapter but hey ~shrugs~ you guys seem to like it so I'll write more =3=<br>meh so to get this straight from here on out there will be a gap where these two are refused any contact with each other and shit happens and more shit happens and then the series comes to a beautiful end which will probs infurate a lot of you. BUT OH WELL!  
>yeah... haha~ thanks for the reveiws I really love the fact that some people actually read this ~HAVE MY BABIES READERS~<p>

**songs~  
>All about us <strong>  
><strong>The Veronicas<strong>

**Somebody that I used to know**  
><strong>Gotype<strong>

**Ты меня не стоишь**  
><strong>Bahh Tee<strong>

* * *

><p>My dream world. It was truly heaven, days full of Ivan, sunflowers, laughing, and real love, long lasting love that needed to be expressed to bloom. In my dream world all of that was there just like it was when I lived with him in our home, in my safe place. His hugs were like a safety blanket and I craved for it every day. When I felt the wooden stick hit my head after I saw the loving eyes of Ivan close, my mind went into an animalistic fury. My dream was nice but in my head I screamed and cried to be free to be with my beloved again.<p>

But all I got was blackness.

The dream...

I was walking in the forests with Ivan going to the sunflower field I had set up for him, we kissed, we laughed, we said I love you but then the storm came, the storm of blonde nations storming into our field and destroying our happiness. Then the flames came, rising in my chest and telling me to wake the fuck up.

And I did.

My head was rested on somebody's lap smelling the air I realised it was Austria and my body froze, but the worst part of it was the first thing that came into my sight. A blonde with a surprised look muttering in German. My sense came to me and an overwhelming pain, anguish every emotion finally made contact with my brain and set loose right there and then on the plane.

I was nearly Germany and my body wanted me to get the hell back in Russia.

I kicked and yelled at the top of my lungs hoarse screams ripped up through my airways trying to fight my way out of Roderick's grip, Germany came and put my arms into a police hold. Snapping my jaw I tried to atleast bite into him to release his hold.

Something came to my face a sickly sweet smell and I cried out against it as my mind clouded over. The Austrian above me whispered apologies his voice thick with tears. I clawed at his hands before allowing my mind to take me back to my dream world.

My dream world where me and Ivan were together again.

* * *

><p>Germany squeezed his eyes closed. Finally they had managed to knock Gilbert out long enough and gag him before they got into the house, when they entered the estate he woke up again and screamed into the gag, he thrashed in Austria's strong hold who had also bound Gilbert's wrists behind his back.<p>

"Hurry up and get him into the basement. SCHNELL!" Germany yelled grabbing the legs of his 'brother'.

Quickly both Austria and Germany made their way into the house and ignored the horrified stares of the other countries that just so happened to be walking around. Italy froze as soon as he saw the angry purple hazed eyes stare up at him and growl something beneath the cotton gag.

Really he looked like a feral animal who knew what they were trying to do.

They released the thrashing albino when they hit the bottom of the stairs. Said albino ripped the gag out of his mouth after managing to untie the bonds from behind his back. He attempted an escape up the stairs.

"NYET LET ME GO, LET ME GO I HAVE TO GET BACK TO IVAN!" He screamed in the faces of the people who stopped him.

"NEIN!" they hissed in unison as they held back Gilbert. In a flash of white he bit down on Austria's arm and wrestled his way out of Germany's grasp.

Just as he got to the top of the stairs the ground came to kiss his chest violently as Gilbert was tackled to the ground.

"NYET! NYET!" He sobbed heavily. "IT HURTS HERE IT HURTS!"

The Aryan bit his lip and let another tactic of knocking out Gilbert take place and he watched with sad eyes as the pale haired man was carried back down the stair and to a bed.

"What did he mean when he says it hurts?"

"This wasn't anything England brought up."

Voices around the entrance all said similar things in hushed voices, confusion and fear all swarmed in the atmostsphere.

"I want to stay with him!" Austria growled against the Italian and Hungarian who were slowly dragging him back up to the hallway.

"You can't Roderich what if he hurts you?" Hungary whispered hurriedly allowing Italy to throw him out the door and lock it behind the trio.

"I can't leave him." The Austrian collapsed on the ground and sobbed. "We can't leave him alone."

"But we have to." The Hungarian woman glowered at her partner who was crying over another man. Jealousy was all that raged inside of her storming off she walked out the stairs.

Germany and Italy walked off leaving Austria on the ground to cry to his heart's content.

And the screaming started again.

Howling and curses in Russian captured anything that could hear them.

* * *

><p>The house hold in Germany's estate had to deal with six months of never going near the basement or the door that led into the room which held it unless they were to hand food down to the wild captive. The cries of anguish and calls for Ivan never ceased and the scratching on the doors to get out though they soon quietened down till all you could hear if you went into the basement was the sobs and sleep talks of the mentioned Russian. After six months Germany had gone down where the activity had died down to mere tears.<p>

"Gilbert?" He called.

The pale haired man took his head of the pillow and smiled meekly.

"Hey West." Gilbert's voice came out broken and tracks of tears were visible on his face. Germany gasped at change of his brother, he wasn't as tall and the purple from his eyes had vanished, but still the tattoo lay in all its glory on Gilbert's lower back and the scar from the bite had stayed. Germany ran towards his brother to give him a tight embrace.

"Bruder... bruder your finally back." He mumbled into Gilbert's shoulder.

"Heh... I guess I am." An awkward pat on the back was all the German needed to know to get off.

Gilbert's ruby eyes stared down at the wooden floors sadly with a faint smile barely lingering on his lips and fresh scars were imprinted all on his arms.

"What are these?" Germany said quietly taking one mauled arm in his hand. Quicker than lightening the arm disappeared under the covers.

"None of your buisness." Gilbert muttered lowering his head.

Germany frowned and Gilbert looked up to give him an innocent smile and a chuckle.

"Don't worry so much west." Sarcasm played in his tone but Germany dismissed that.

"I knew you would be fine, they others sa-"

"I'm not fucking fine west, I feel like shit now get out and let me drown my sorrows in- fuck can you get me a box, I need something to drink."

Germany leaned back and smiled ruffling his older brother's hair. "I'll be back."

Gilbert lay back down and listened as his brothers blonde head vanished up the stairs and the door was locked. Cautiously he reached for the razor under his pillow and held it to his wrist.

"This is for you Ivan."

* * *

><p>Ivan watched from far away, unnoticed by the others he simply sat outside behind a cluster of tress, he watched in silence, his face was dark pain coated every part of his features. But he laughed and laughed at the words coming from Germany's mouth.<p>

His brother... back?

Even Ivan knew that even if you glue something back together to the way you wanted it to be, it still has the cracks and would happily mould back into what it wanted to be.

Nothing is ever fully fixed.

So he laughed hysterically and stopped when he heard his name come out of the lips of his loved. He knew the prickling under his skin in his lower back was evidence of a message.

Gilbert inflicted pain on himself to remind Ivan he still thought of him.

Ivan watched again, his purple eyes glued to the open window in the basement, how easy it would be for him to slip through it and embrace the pained Gilbert. How he wanted to do more than just that. But Ivan knew it was only a matter of time before he would have him back in his arms for good. Not just a quick stroll in and love, no not that. He would have his Gilbert back in his house in his arms in his bed.

They would be together again.

"I will be with you in a moment don't fear." Ivan whispered into the wind ducking behind the tree as a couple walked past muttering in mixed languages.

* * *

><p>I watched quietly as the blood trailed down my wrists. The tears still came too easily I hated how I was stuck here the void that was filled when I was in Russia emptied just as quickly. The reminders I had of Ivan were all over my body, the scars and that one scar I would touch to remind myself of how his mouth felt there. The tattoo that would never leave no matter how many times I would go to a removal place and everybody knew that. It was carved into my skin and bones in Ivan's blood and a few other substances that would make sure of its permanent stay.<p>

I was happy for that.

My head whipped to the side when I heard the window creak. A familiar form slid from the window frame and leaped in stealth onto my floor.

Those haunting eyes I had been dreaming about for the past half year smiled down at me. I took no time at all to run into his arms and enjoy a heated kiss.

"I missed you." I cried into his mouth.

"Let's make this quick." Ivan smiled back dragging me down on top of him on the bed. I feverishly kissed him helping him take off his own clothes as he slid off my pants. I moaned into his mouth when his hands trailed to my nipples.

"I brought your old clothes with me, I'm sure you would want the coat and scarf da?" He mumbled into my neck brushing his tongue along the scar there.

"Yeah..." I purred taking his hand to my mouth to salivate on his fingers. "My uniform?"

"Get a new one I'm keeping that." Ivan turned me over slowly and pushed down on my mid back. "Arch up a bit Gil..."

I followed his instructions and let my ass hover in mid air instead of getting the well known intrusion something totally different entered me hot, soft and very wet. It slipped past my ring of muscles and touched my walls greedily. I gasped as I realised Ivan was rimming me, his nose rubbed up against the crack happily and I felt fingers slide in to scissor and stretch mu opening. I cried out into the thick mattress as different levels of turned on.

Suddenly in a blur I was straddling Ivan's sides and he smiled up at me running a tongue over his teeth he leaned up and kissed my neck before trailing up to my ear.

"Ride me." He whispered hotly nipping the skin there.

I grinned back and lifted myself gripping Ivan's cock tightly to align it with my hole. I rested my knees on either side of his body and dropped in one go. I had to put on hand over my mouth to muffle my cry while my other hand held myself up over his chest. I braced myself to fall at regular intervals and tossed my head back as I hit the bundle of nerves which wasn't hard.

Everything is bigger in Russia.

He moaned beneath me using both hands to aid me in my ride. My abdomen grew hot and my dick felt like it was about to burst.

"Come for me Gilbert."

Automatically I picked up the pace trying to meet my release and Ivan's. The sensation was perfect I shuttered happily enjoying those brief few seconds where time froze before I came in a loud muffled groan.

"Ivan I really love you."

"I love you too."He whispered with a peck on the lips. "I have to leave soon."

"Get changed and then we'll cuddle for a while ne?"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. Germany always finds me one way or another with no clothes on and a tad bit dirty." I mumbled holding his hands to my face as I hopped off him.

"Really? Why so?"

"I think you have a good idea." I smiled and allowed him to get changed. "Ivan will I be in pain again? After you leave..."

"Gilbert this time is different, you and I will find each other again if it takes 100 years we will always find one way to be back together in my house." Ivan turned around and caressed my face. "So don't worry and just remember you will come back to me and next time it will be for good."

I leaned my head into his palm getting a strong sense of nostalgia and smiled brightly up at him. My tears fell but not in anger or in sadness but in happiness.

It was true we would have each other again.

* * *

><p>Germany trailed slowly back to his brother's room with a six pack of beer in one hand and a tray of food in the other. He smiled the whole way proud that his work wasn't for naught. His brother was just that hit brother again.<p>

Opening the door to the basement he walked down the stairs carefully.

"Oi Gilbert, I got you a sechs pack we were out of zwölf packs." He smiled looking up at his brother and placed the food on the table that was in the entrance before getting into Gilbert's room. Gilbert stood looking out the window a cigarette in perched between his lips and his wrist that lay at his side was caked in blood. A sheet from the bed was loosely draped around his hips and a trail of love bites went from his back all the way up to his neck.

Germany's smile fell.

"Bruder?"

Gilbert turned around and took the cigarette out of his mouth. Germany hissed at the amount of purple melting in his laughing eyes.

"Missed me Germaniya?" He smirked and the cigarette was thrown out the open window.

"Kaliningrad." Germany hissed.

"Da."

~end.


End file.
